Harry Potter and the New Fate
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: What if Harry ran away from the Dursley’s? What if Harry always knew he was magical? What if Harry decided not to go to Hogwarts? What if the wizzarding world thought Harry was dead? What if the founders weren’t actually dead? And…
1. The Note

**Summary:**

_**What if Harry ran away from the Dursley's? What if Harry always knew he was magical? What if Harry decided not to go to Hogwarts? What if the wizzarding world thought Harry was dead?**__**What if the founders weren't actually dead? And… What if Harry had known of Dumbledore's manipulations all along?**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, scenes or rights to Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling!

**Pairings:**

I will see where the story takes me. I find that as I write stories, the pairing reveal themselves.

**Warnings:**

There will most likely be character bashing and mild cursing.

**Author's Babble:**

Heyy everyone! This is the first chapter of the rewrite of this fic! I think it is a lot better than the last, especially since my writing has matured since I started this. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1: **_The Note_

Today is Tuesday. It is early morning, the sun has yet to rise and it is currently mid July.

We are currently at a street known as Privet Drive located in Surrey. All the houses in this street are gutter to gutter, all identical. They have the same shade of white walls and blue roofs. The gardens are all neatly trimmed with a small flower garden. Even though we can't see it – all these houses contain a shiny black car, tucked away neatly in the garage.

Now at this point of the narration, (in which I trust you were using your imaginations to some up with the imagery) you may be wondering the exact reason why we are in this… well…lets face it – this _boring _street. Unless you actually remember what site you are on – kudos if you do. Anyway… it may seem that there is nothing special about this street – but that is incorrect.

In number four, there is what seems to be a family of three. This is the Dursley family. Mr Vernon and Mrs Petunia Dursley and their young son Dudley are as normal as normal can be. (~cough~ _boring_ ~cough~) Truth is the Dursleys have a very big secret – gigantic infact. The greatest fear that the Dursley family hold is that someone would find out about it – or more appropriately _him_.

The subject of their fear is currently in his room fast asleep, but not for much longer.

Harry Potter – aged 10 has lived with Aunt and Uncle since he was the tender age of one. Harry became an orphan when his parents were killed (obviously). His Aunt and Uncle told him that his parents died in a car accident, but he knew that was a lie. Harry knew that his parents were murdered by a mad man.

Suddenly Harry Potter's eye-lids snapped open – revealing a pair of jewel-like emerald eyes.

Harry had just woken from the most recent of his memory-revealing dreams.

It had started about a year ago. He felt something in his mind one day at school. He figured it was just a headache coming on and ignored it, but that night when he went to sleep he had seen two shadowed figures. They told him that they were going to bring forth the memories of his life before his parents were killed. That they were going to reveal to him all that had been hidden.

The first memory played for him that night. It was by far the best. It was of the day of his birth.

The nurse had handed him over to his mother and he opened his eyes for the first time to see a pair almost identical to his looking down upon him, with a pair of hazel looking at him from over his mother's shoulder. They looked at him with so much love and adoration that his heart felt like it was going to burst. His mother hugged him tight and started to talk.

_Flashback (inside dream/memory):_

"James, look at him James, he is so beautiful." The beautiful red-head with the eyes so similar to his said, as she looked down at the baby wrapped in an emerald green blanket.

"I know Lily. I can't believe we made him." James whispered to her. He was the man with the hazel eyes and raven hair that looked like a rat's nest, he also happened to be Harry's father.

"But we did James."

"That we did."

"He is now and will always be our little boy…our little Harry James Potter-Evans." Lily said in a soft voice filled with love.

"That's right, and you know what Harry?" James said to his baby boy.

"We will always be with you – no matter what happens. Never forget that."

"Don't ever forget it Harry!" Lily whispered forcefully, tears in her eyes.

"Lily-flower, I am just going to go and get Sirius and Remus. Are you sure you are up to seeing them today?" He asked – worried about his wife after long night of child-birth.

"Yes James, I am." She told him with a roll of her emerald eyes.

James just laughed quietly as he gave both her and Harry a love filled kiss of the forehead before leaving the room.

"Harry, I love you." Lily told him in a voice full of nothing but love and protectiveness.

_End flashback_

Baby Harry had then fell asleep and the then nine year old Harry woke up in his room and cried.

This is when Harry first realised that he was and always will be loved by his parents – even if they aren't there.

Over the year Harry had gained all of his memories from the time before his parent's death. He remembered the fact that both he and his parents are magical, and that there is a society hidden from those who do not know of it.

He remembers his godfather Sirius, who he called Uncle Padfoot, his unofficial godfather Remus, who he called Uncle Moony (both in baby talk of course), and he also remembers Peter, who was a friend of their parents. He never liked Peter, he always got a bad feeling around him and would never like to be alone with him, and he never, ever liked to be held by him. He always cried whenever he was placed in his arms, and he was immediately removed.

He also remembered the night when the old man came – he looked exactly like the man who came every few months, saying he was a social worker – he told his parents something to do with going into hiding. He told them that they were in danger - that the mad man was after them. He suggested making Peter the one who would know where they are, and use Sirius as a distraction. They agreed. Harry couldn't remember all of this, simply because he had a cold at the time and he kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

He also remembered _that_ night. He remembered playing with his mum and dad, he remembered them tucking him in, he remembered his dad went to go get his bottle and his mum started to sing him to sleep, then he remembered when his dad yelled at is mum, he didn't hear what was said. He remembered that his mum got really scared and started to look for something, but the mad man came in. he remembered his mum standing in front of him, pleading with the mad man, he remembered him laughing cruelly and the green light he shot at his mum, he also remembers when the man shot the green light at him, but then he saw was a deep red colour with a faint stag in in, an emerald green colour with a doe that had a lily crown on its head faintly in it and finally a pure white. He remembers a scream a an explosion, he remembers when Uncle Padfoot came, and when the giant man came, he also remembers when the old man came just after his Aunt found him and started to say a lot of funny things in a different language.

He remembers it all.

He woke up that morning, deciding he was going to try and find Uncle Moony. He knew that he lived around here somewhere, because he saw him once walking back from the corner store. He saw him walk into the woods near the park on the corner. Perhaps he had a house in there.

Harry really didn't know, and even if he didn't find Uncle Moony, he would not come back to the Dursleys. He had, had enough. Enough of the beatings, enough of the lack of food, enough of the lack of love, enough of the chores, enough of the over-sized hand-me-downs, enough of his giraffe x horse aunt and the whale sized uncle and cousin. Most of all, he had, had enough of his room – the cupboard under the stairs.

What he had to do was make sure that he sends whoever looks for him (because he knows someone will) on a wild goose hunt.

'_I'll write a letter.' _Harry thought to himself.

He started to concentrate on the warm feeling he always got when he used his magic and called it up and used it to unlock the door to his room. He tip-toed into the kitchen, where he got a piece of paper and pen. When he opened the third draw down, where he knew his aunt kept the stationary supplies, he found a letter addressed to his aunt. It was slightly open and he saw his name on it, so he grabbed it and tucked it into the pocket of his over-sized hand-me-down pants so he could read it later.

As harry quietly shut the drawer, he glanced at the kitchen clock and noticed it was almost 7 am. His aunt would be getting up soon, he better make this quick.

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,_

_I am writing this to let you know that I have had enough of you controlling and ruining my life and I am going to run away. I think I might go to somewhere around Mexico, I hear that you can win money in cock fights…_

Harry heard his aunt's alarm go off, and decided he better finish this off and leave…quickly.

…_I hope to never see either of you or your whale of a son again._

_Yours hatefully,_

_Harry._

Harry left this on the bench, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and a bottle of water from the fridge and left the house. He ran as fast as he could down the street and to the playground.

He glanced around and saw what he was looking for, the woods. They looked very creepy, and he knew that every full moon (which was around a week ago) the entire neighbour hood could hear howling come from with-in, because of this, parents tell their children to stay away, or they will get eaten, except for Harry's aunt and uncle, they encouraged him to go in there…

'_Well…' _Harry thought.

'_They are getting their wish.'_

**Author's Babble:**

Heyy everyone! Again…~thoughtful expression goes here~

So do you like the new chapter?

It is very different to the first…but I definitely like this one better! What about you? Which is better?

I kept the letter the same because I thought it was funny with the cock fight bit…haven't seen it in any other story…I'm pretty sure it is purely original! Yay me! ~Does the London clap from Suite Life of Z&C~

I am going to leave the old one up for a while more…but that is only so everyone can see the message…

This one should be updated fairly quickly!

Hope you all like it! Please let me know!!!!

Oh! I have a poll on my profile page! Can you please go and do it! It is about which story I should focus on!!!

Ciao for now…

xx


	2. Remus Lupin

**Summary:**

_**What if Harry ran away from the Dursley's? What if Harry always knew he was magical? What if Harry decided not to go to Hogwarts? What if the wizzarding world thought Harry was dead?**__**What if the founders weren't actually dead? And… What if Harry had known of Dumbledore's manipulations all along?**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, scenes or rights to Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling!

**Pairings:**

I will see where the story takes me. I find that as I write stories, the pairing reveal themselves.

**Warnings:**

There will most likely be character bashing and mild cursing.

**Author's Babble:**

This chapter is dedicated to _Corwalch _and _animaluvr123 _who are the first reviewers of this story and got me inspired to write this chapter despite the fact I have been working all week.

**Chapter 1: **_Remus Lupin_

Harry looked up at the towering trees. He couldn't help but be a little afraid, he was about to head into the unknown, there could be anything in there, not to mention it will be hard to see, it would surly be dark.

Taking a deep breath, Harry took his first step into the woods. There was no backing out now – especially after what he wrote to his aunt an uncle.

Having entered the woods, Harry took a look around. It was not as scary as he thought it would be – infact, it was actually quite peaceful; beautiful too. The trees were all towering above him; they had to be at least one hundred years old – the leaves on the branches all intertwined, creating a canopy over head. There were all sorts of different plants and flowers around him – there was even berry bushes; he felt like he was going camping, but still… why were there no noises coming form the animals? Perhaps they were still sleeping.

Harry looked down at the soft, soil that made the ground ground as he walked. He saw some foot prints a little father ahead. They looked like they belonged to an over-grown wolf or dog.

'_Maybe I should follow them.' _Harry thought _'They remind me of when Uncle Padfoot would turn into a dog.'_

Using every bit of irrational courage he could muster up (knowing very well that whatever made those track could probably eat him), Harry started to follow the tracks. **(A.N Bloody Gryffindor hehe)**

**Cabin located in the woods**

Remus Lupin stared heavily at the coffee cup in his hands.

It just didn't add up. Sirius hated the _**Dark Arts, **_despised his biological family and Voldemort. James was his brother in all but blood; he wouldn't – _**no **_– _couldn't_ betray him. It just didn't make sense.

On another point – why didn't Dumbledore want him to see Harry? Yes, he agrees that he couldn't look after him – being a werewolf, but he couldn't even see him? Also, why the **HELL **did he put Harry with the Dursleys? He knows how they feel about magic…Lily used to rant about it so much. ~cues Remus' sad sigh~

'_How could she not accept what we are? How could they not embrace us? How could they hate us? Hate me? Just because of our magic?'_

By the end of Lily's rant she would break down – sobbing. James would hurry over to comfort her, Remus would go make up a batch of hot chocolate and get the tub of triple chocolate ice-cream and spoons and Sirius would light the fire and get a blanket out of the cupboard. Harry would always know when his mother was distressed – even at one year old – and would be there for her straight away.

He didn't get why Harry is (was) at the Dursleys when he _knows _that Lily and James had a list of others for Harry to go to on their will (he had to beg them to leave him off of it). Actually… now that he thought about it – the will was never read – now that _**is **_strange.

'_Well…' _Remus thought _'the only thing I can do right now is to introduce myself to Harry.'_

Out of no where, there was a knock on the door.

**Back with Harry (a few minutes before):**

Harry continued to follow the foot prints through the serene surroundings of the woods. He didn't know how, but he could tell he was getting closer. Closer to what? He couldn't say…but he was definitely getting closer.

Walking for what was – in Harry's opinion – around 10 minutes; he looked up and saw what seemed to be an old wooden cabin, like what you would see in one of those old films about mountain rangers. **(A.N Think Dudley Doright's cabin) **

It was a very cosy looking place, and if the smoke coming out of the chimney was any indication, whoever lived there was home.

Harry slowly walked towards the door, he tentively raised his closed fist and knocked three times in a quick succession and waited for the door to be opened.

Harry battled with himself furiously over staying or leaving – he knew he wanted to stay, but after all the years of abuse he couldn't help but shy away at the prospect of meeting someone new or if it was Uncle Moony, re-meeting someone – human contact was going to be _**very **_hard for a while.

Harry sighed quietly and finally forced his feet to stay in place, even if his heart felt like it was about to jump out of it's 'room'.

Finally, after what seemed to be a life time – the door opened. Harry was definitely not expecting what he was seeing.

He expected to see an old man who had retired into seclusion, or a mountain ranger who got confused, and yes – he even considered the option that his honorary godfather would be here, but he did not expect the emotion that welled up inside of him.

It felt so warm, like he had never been in the sun before. The emotion filled his chest, it was so unfamiliar…was it joy? Harry wasn't sure, and even though he felt this rising inside of him, he did not know what to do, he didn't expect this to happen, what was he going to say? What was he going to do? What if he yells at him? What if … what the _**HELL**_ is he doing?!

**Remus Lupin:**

Remus walked over to the door, wondering who it could be. He never told anyone where he was moving to, and the people who live in the area stay right away from the outskirts of the woods, terrified of what makes the howling every full moon.

He opens the door and stares in shock; this little boy looks so familiar. Te raven-black hair – sticking up in the back, the face shape – why if it wasn't for Lily's emerald eyes, he would swear it was a shorter James … wait! Lily's eyes…James' appearance…its Harry!

Once this hit Remus, his face morphed into shock, surprise, confusion and finally joy. He couldn't believe that Harry was here! Standing on his doorstep! _**His **_doorstep!

Before he could stop himself he had thrown his arms around Harry, engulfing him in a giant hung. He didn't even realise that Harry's face had morphed from one of a mixture of joy and shock to one of complete fear, he did notice however when Harry violently flinched away from him.

He quickly let go and looked at Harry. He was shaking – shivering in fear. Hid face was one of complete shock and fear. Remus just looked at him – he was at a loss of what to do, he didn't know what he did to make Harry react this way. Then, right before his eyes, Harry curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth – whimpering.

Remus was completely shocked – what should he do? Harry had started to mutter something now. It was vey quiet, but his werewolf hearing picked it up easily.

'No Uncle Vernon – please. I didn't break the vase. I'm sorry. Please stop it Uncle, it hurts.'

Remus was completely shocked. By the sounds of it – Harry was … Harry had been … _**abused.**_

**Author's Babble:**

Hey, I hope you guys like the chapter. _Very _different from the first version – I know.

I would once again like to thank _Corwalch _and _animaluvr123. _Since they were the first to review, I was convinced that this story was worth revising. Please let me know if you really like this story or not. Whether this version is better than the first. I am very insecure about my writing and if I know people like it I will continue for you guys, but I _**need **_to know whether people like it or not.

Ciao for now…

xx


	3. The Capture

**Summary:**

_**What if Harry ran away from the Dursley's? What if Harry always knew he was magical? What if Harry decided not to go to Hogwarts? What if the wizarding world thought Harry was dead?**__**What if the founders weren't actually dead? And… What if Harry had known of Dumbledore's manipulations all along?**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, scenes or rights to Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling!

**Pairings:**

I will see where the story takes me. I find that as I write stories, the pairings reveal themselves.

**Warnings:**

There will most likely be character bashing and mild cursing. This is completely AU, but there will be some things from the books in there.

**Chapter 3:** _The Capture_

Remus Lupin looked at Harry in panic. What was he supposed to do? He had never read anything to do with child abuse; there was never the need for it. He really wished he had read something on it now.

Harry was shivering; his uncle was going to hit him again.

'Please Uncle, I didn't do anything. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me.' He kept muttering as he rocked back and forth.

Suddenly someone was talking to him.

'_Harry, baby. It's alright. Remus won't hurt you, he could never hurt you. You are his cub. There is no need to be afraid.' _The feminine voice told him, soothingly.

The sound of this voice, along with the words started to get through to him. Harry stopped rocking and muttering, but he was still shivering.

'_Listen to her Harry. You know Moony. There is no way, in million years that he could ever hurt you, even if he was transformed.' _The masculine voice told him.

Harry stopped shivering; he was finally convinced that he wasn't going to be hurt by the man who had wrapped his arms around him.

'_It's called a hug' _one of the voices informed him. The voice held an amused note, but was more upset at the fact that he didn't even know what a hug was.

Remus watched as Harry's face had morphed from terror and as it started to morph into one of calm and then confusion.

'H – Harry…' Remus asked tentively.

Harry blinked, as if he were coming out of a trance and looked at Remus calmly.

'A-are you alright?' Remus asked him.

'I am fine now Uncle Moony.' Harry said as he wiped the left-over tears away.

'I am sorry about that Uncle Moony, I – I'm not used to human contact in any way except for violent'

Harry could have sworn he heard growling coming from inside his head.

'_You did' _the male voice said calmly.

Remus, who had just gotten over the fact that Harry had called him by his old nickname, looked at him as he jumped slightly.

'Harry?' Remus asked him quietly as he shook his head.

'Hmm?' he said distractedly.

'Would you like to come in?' Remus asked.

Harry nodded a little distractedly.

Remus showed Harry in and had him sit on one of the sofas and frowned at him worriedly.

'Uncle Moony, is it normal to hear voices in your head?' Harry asked him slowly.

'No Harry, it's not.' Remus told him.

'_Bah! Who wants to be normal?' _the male voice sounded.

'Harry…are you hearing voices?' Remus asked him.

'Just two…and, well they sound like…like mum and dad.'

'Harry…you know that your mum and dad are…'

'Yes I know Uncle Moony, but that is what they sound like.'

'Harry…how do you remember me?' Remus asked, forgetting about the voices for a moment.'

'Well…'

Harry had told Remus everything. It was very long and tiring explanation, but in the end it all came out. The years of abuse, neglect and the dreams.

Harry slumped back in his chair, totally exhausted after retelling his life.

Harry looked up at Remus from underneath his long lashes. Remus was sitting in his chair, back rigid and jaw clenched tightly. Remus' eyes were glowing bright amber and a soft growling was coming from his throat.

Hearing this, Harry started getting scared again. He thought that Remus was going to hurt him, like his uncle did.

'_Harry! Stop thinking like that! Remus would never hurt you! He is just very angry at your Uncle, Aunt and cousin! It is nothing about you.'_

'_What your mother said is right Harry. Moony would never, __**could **__never hurt you.'_

Harry calmed down after hearing this. Then, the words that were said fully registered in his mind.

"MUM?!" he shouted out loud.

There was an amused snickering coming from the male voice.

Remus jumped out of his day dream of ways to kill and torture the Dursleys when Harry yelled.

"What is it? What is it Harry?" Remus yelled, jumping to his feet with his wand in hand.

"Nothing, nothing Uncle Moony." Harry said quickly, surprised at Remus' actions.

Remus glanced around suspiciously once more before sitting down. He reluctantly put his wand on the table beside him and looked at Harry curiously.

"Why did you yell out the word 'mum' Harry?' Remus questioned him.

'You remember those voices I told you about?' Harry asked him in a timid voice.

Remus nodded, still rather worried, it was never good to be able to hear voices.

'Well one of them just said 'listen to your mother', I could only assume that they _really _are my mum and dad.' Harry told him. His eyes brightened at the possibility of the voices belonging to his mum and dad.

"Harry…" Remus began sadly.

"That just isn't possible."

"No!" Harry yelled, refusing to believe what he was being told.

"It's them! I _**know **_it is!' Harry was getting desperate now; he didn't want to believe anything else. He was so sure it was his parents. He wanted to hear their voices again, he wanted the comforting words, and he wanted _**them**_.

'_Shhh, its OK Harry. It is us. We have always been here, just never able to contact you - until now.' _His mother's soothing voice filled his ears.

Tears filled Harry's eyes after hearing his mother's voice. It was the voice he had wanted to hear for so long. Her voice was filled with nothing but love for her son. He had always wondered what love was like. His chest was swelling with warmth, and he had never felt as happy as he did right at this moment.

'_To get Moony to believe you tell him that when he was 12, Sirius and I confronted him about his furry little problem, and that I am a stag and Sirius is a Grim like dog.'_

'Uncle Moony, dad said that when you were 12, him and Uncle Padfoot…' Harry didn't notice when Remus began to pale.

'confronted you about your' Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

'furry little problem – whatever that is – and that he is a stag and Uncle Padfoot is a Grim like dog.' Harry finished, proud that he remembered it all.

Remus looked at Harry – gob smacked.

He didn't know how Harry knew all that. It just wasn't possible. They never mentioned any of that when Harry was little. Sirius and James did transform every now and then, but not in front of Harry. It just didn't make sense.

Unless – unless Lily and James really where talking to Harry in his mind. Communicating to him from the afterlife.

It was impossible though – wasn't it?

_**Remus would learn in the years to come that anything that is supposed to be impossible would happen to one Harry James Potter.**_

Remus was staring wide-eyed at Harry, whilst Harry was happily chatting to his parents. He told them all he could about his life.

Even though both Lily and James already knew, they still listened, happy that they could finally talk to their beloved son after so long.

_A few hours later_

Harry had finished talking to his mum and dad a while ago. Exhaustion had over taken him; it had taken a long time to get to the cottage, (which he had learned was in the centre of the woods). Harry lay down to have a nap on the couch for a while. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Remus looked to where Harry was lying. He went to the cupboard and retrieved a blanket. He threw it over Harry's small body and sat down to think.

He couldn't believe that Harry's family would do that to him. He knew they hated magic, but they would never _**abuse **_a child. Lily had even asked them, the last time she ever saw them.

Lily was worried that if their son or any other child they had showed signs of magic, would they start abusing them? Calling them a freak?

They had both answered straight away. They said they may not like magic – hate it even, but they would _**never **_hurt a child. In their opinion, it was worse than magic.

Then there was the fact that Lily and James told Harry about Sirius. They wouldn't want him to know about him would they? He betrayed them…didn't he?

Remus John Lupin was so terribly confused.

_Someplace else_

In a place that the location is unknown. This place is indescribable for it takes the place of the person/s who resides there, there were two people. A lady and a man, watching as the little boy with unruly black hair slept and his 'uncle' watched him with a look of confusion on his face.

The man chuckled softly as he looked at the scene.

'Poor Moony, he really is very confused.' He commented.

'Well of course he is…'the woman replied with a sigh.

'After everything that _man _has hidden from him and everyone else, wouldn't you be too?' She asked.

'Of course I would dear. Do you think…?' The man trailed off uncertainly.

'Yes…yes I think we should.' She told him, understanding what he did not say.

_Moony's Hideaway_

Remus was sitting on his couch, staring at Harry, who was asleep on the sofa.

There were so many things he just didn't understand. How could Lily and James contact Harry from the dead? Why were they telling Harry about the traitor? But, wasn't he just having doubts about Sirius being the traitor? If that is true, then who in the hell betrayed Lily and James? Who would want to?

Suddenly Remus passed out, and his subconscious was taken to the place where those who have passed on can watch over their precious ones.

Remus looked around. He had no idea where he was.

'Hello Remus' a soft voice said from behind him. He quickly turned around only to see the two people he believed to e dead these past 9 ½ years.

'J-James…Lily?' he asked in a small voice, afraid that they were going to disappear.

'Yes Moony, old pal. It really is us.' James said with a soft smile.

Without anymore prompting, Remus ran up and engulfed the two in a hug.

'Remus…' Lily said softly, once the hug had ended.

'I know you still have some doubts about what happed to Harry at the Dursleys, but it is all true, along with the fact that we can talk to Harry telepathically. We have been trying to get through to him for years, trying to get him to leave – but there was something blocking us'

'That's right Moony, and you can't trust Dumbledore. He was the one behind all of this. He was the one to leave Harry at the Dursleys, he was the one who told Sirius to switch to Peter as a secret keeper and he was the one to send Sirius to jail without a trial. He is just using everyone. He is a manipulative bastard. If it wasn't Harry, he was going to use Neville Longbottom, all because of a stupid prophecy, made by an amateur seer.' James ranted, pacing back and forth angrily.

Remus blinked at him, trying to comprehend what he was being told.

'SIRIUS WASN'T YOUR SECRET KEEPER?' He yelled, finally catching up.

'Oh, oops. Did I skip too far ahead?' James asked his wife sheepishly. The only answer he got in return was a glare.

'Yes Remus. We wanted him to be our secret keeper, but he kept on insisting that we use Peter, said that Dumbledore suggested it and that it made sense, that no one would ever suspect him.' Lily explained

'But, why didn't you tell me?' Remus asked, feeling wounded.

'We wanted to Remus, but Peter said you were most probably the traitor, not that we believed him, but Dumbledore kept sending you off on missions, so we didn't have a chance to tell you. We couldn't exactly put it into a letter, in case it got intercepted.' She continued.

Remus had a relieved look on his face after hearing this.

'Why exactly did you bring me here?'Remus asked after a minute of silence

'To explain to you about Padfoot, confirm that we could talk to Harry, and to ask you to not only get Padfoot out of prison, bit to ask you – no beg you to…' James trailed off as Lily burst out into a sobbed plea

'Look after our baby boy. Please Remus we may be able to talk to him, but we _can't_ look after him. Please Remus.' Lily begged, tears in her eyes. In all his years, Remus had never been fixed with such a look s he was getting now.

'Of course I will Lily I should warn you though, if I can get Sirius out of jail, he will be raising him too.' Remus told her gravely.

James suddenly had a very evil grin on his face, whilst Lily looked slightly scared

'You, you can't mean…?' She trailed off

'Oh yes Lily, I am afraid your baby boy will be receiving the Marauder Training.' Remus said with a very serious face.

Although Lily looked very distressed about this, she also held a resigned look on her face, she knew it was inevitable.

James on the other hand had an extremely devious look on his face.

Lily sighed 'Remus, to get Sirius freed, you are going to have to find Peter Pettigrew, and take him to Madam Bones, only thing is that we don't know where he is, so you have to find him by yourself.' She explained with a very worried look on her Elvin-like face.

'That's alright Lily. Peter bought a house when we got out of Hogwarts with the money left to him in his mother's will. As you two and Sirius were so busy, I am the only one who knows where it is. If I know Peter as well as I do, he is there, thinking that with me thinking that Sirius was the traitor and thinking him dead, he would be safe there.'

Lily and James sighed in relief, glad to know that their friend should not be in the horrible place that was Azkaban for too much longer.

'Remus, thank you so very much. I know our son will be safe with you and Sirius. You need to go to Gringotts with him, and get the inheritance and magical block check. Not just for Harry but all of you. I am sorry; we can't tell you any more, we are not allowed to. You must go check to Harry now; we will be able to talk to you through Harry.' Lily finished, giving Remus a final hug. James said his goodbye and gave Remus a hug.

'I'll get Padfoot out, don't you worry about that.' Remus told them firmly as he began to fade away, and woke up again in his little cottage.

Remus glanced over and noticed Harry was sitting up and looking at him.

Harry woke up about an hour after he had fallen asleep, only to see Remus passed out on the arm chair opposite him.

Harry got up and put the blanket over his 'Uncle' and went to sit back down. He was wondering what his mum and dad were doing, so he started to concentrate on them, trying to contact them.

Unknown to the three who were talking, Harry had heard the majority of the conversation. He was glad his 'uncle' was going to look after him, and that he was going to get his other 'uncle' back. At least he now knew who was behind all the problems in his life.

When his 'uncle' woke up and looked at him, Harry just stared at him for a few minutes.

'Uncle Moony, we need a plan.' Harry said after a few minutes of stretched silence.

'A plan for what Harry?' Remus asked in confusion.

'I heard the entire conversation between you, mum and dad.' Harry explained as Remus' eyes widened in shock.

'We need a plan to capture Pettigrew, free Sirius and get me to Hogwarts without Dumbledore knowing, at least for a few years.' Harry replied in all seriousness.

Remus looked at Harry. He couldn't believe how mature Harry was, but then again, with everything Harry has gone through, he really isn't a child anymore. That was something Sirius and Remus were going to have to change.

Remus looked at the clock, and noticed it was starting to get late.

'We will talk about all that tomorrow. First you are going to have some dinner, and then go to bed.'

Dinner was a calm affair for Remus and Harry. They talked, they got to knew each other a little better. Remus even told Harry about his 'furry little problem', and to his surprise Harry didn't care, in fact he said he wanted to see Remus in his form one day, so he could pet him and play with him, not that Remus would ever allow that.

The next morning, a very groggy Harry Potter woke. Instead of finding himself in a cramped and uncomfortable cupboard, he found himself on a warm and comfy bed.

Harry blinked a few times, wondering where he was. It was all just a blur, until the memories came rushing back to him.

He remembered running from the Dursley's, he remembered his conversation with Remus, and he remembers the conversation that Remus had with his mum and dad.

Before he could help himself, a giant grin took over his face.

He simply couldn't believe it. He had someone who loves him, someone who was going to take care of him, and if yesterday wan any indication, he should soon be getting someone else who will love him as well.

Remus was sitting in the kitchen; drinking a cup of hot chocolate. He had always been a morning person, so he didn't need any caffeine to wake him up. The hot chocolate was just because it tasted good.

Remus had a muggle notebook and ball-point pen in front of him, and every now and then he would jot down a few notes.

If one was to look at the page, you would see that it was titled – in Remus' neat, slightly looping handwriting – _Release and Teach_

Remus had named it as this, for it was just some simple ideas to get Sirius released from Azkaban, and what he and Sirius could teach Harry once he was released.

The first step on the list was to find Pettigrew, and to turn him into the ministry.

Remus turned from the pancakes he was currently cooking, when he herd doors opening and shutting. Gaining an amused smile on his face, he went to go see the only other occupant in the house ho was most definitely looking for something.

Walking down the hall, he saw a young Harry, dressed in rumpled emerald green pajamas with snitches buzzing over them, open another door and poking his head I, only to close the door a second later.

As Harry turned to try the next door, he bumped straight into Remus' legs. Harry looked up into Remus' amused eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

'Mornin' Moony.' Harry said to him, in a voice till slightly laced with sleep.

'Good morning Harry, what are you p to this morning?' Remus asked in a voice that was slightly laced with laughter.

'I was…umm, looking for the bathroom.' Harry told him with a desperate expression.

All though he didn't show it, Harry was actually pretty scared. He was afraid that Remus might be mad at him for going to the bathroom, before h cooked breakfast for him. It was just that, he had a really full bladder, and didn't have any time t worry about it, because he was about to wet his pants.

There was n irritated sigh in his head, as his mother and father said in unison.

_HARRY!_

_Moony, would never be mad at you for something like that. _His father told him, in a slightly annoyed voice.

_Furthermore, _Lily continued, _Moony would never expect you to make breakfast, especially if you ad to go to the toilet._

Harry sent them a mental apology with a sheepish tone over it, causing James to snicker and Lily to mutter something that sounded like 'like father, like son.'

Remus chuckled at Harry's obvious need for the toilet, if the leg crossing was anything to go by.

Remus simply opened the door that he was standing next to, and Harry hurried in, closing the door behind him.

Remus simply chuckled again, informed Harry that e would e in the kitchen, and left Harry to do his business.

A few minutes later, Harry had joined Remus in the kitchen. If Harry was surprised by Remus cooking, he didn't show it, but he couldn't stop the light widening of his eyes at the sight of the giant pile of pancakes placed before him. Remus then informed him that there was maple and golden syrup along with lemon and sugar, f he wanted them.

Harry cautiously grabbed the lemon and the sugar and placed them on his pancakes. After all his year growing up with the Dursleys, he was still a little cautious by what e did. He just wasn't used to the freedom or the love yet.

All though Remus gave no sign of noticing any of this, he had in fact seen it all, and sighed quietly to himself. He was definitely going to make sure Harry realized that there was nothing to e afraid of, he knew it would take time, but eventually, Harry would e rid of those habits.

'So Harry, did you have a good sleep?' Remus questioned him, as he watched Harry eat some of his pancakes. Remus wasn't going to let him leave the table, until at least half of the stack was gone.

'Yes thank-you Moony. What about yourself?' Harry questioned with a small flinch, remembering what his aunt and uncle had said about asking questions.

Remus ignored the flinch and simply replied with a,

'Yes, it was wonderful thank you.' And it truly was. It was the first good sleep Remus had, had in a long time. He believed it was because he now knew that Harry was safe, and that he was going to be getting another member f s pack back. He knew that Sirius hadn't betrayed James and Lily.

The wolf had been restless and agitated after James and Lily's deaths. He didn't want to accept that he had lost three of his pack, and been betrayed by another all in one night. It just made it worse that Dumbledore wouldn't let him see his cub. Yes, the wolf considered Harry his cub, and he settled slightly when Remus had moved closer to their cub.

Now that the wolf knew that Sirius was innocent, that he had his cub back in his life and that there was a way to contact James and Lily, he had settled greatly. Yes, the betrayal of Pettigrew hurt, but now he had the other members of his pack to help him. But, for some reason that Remus now knew, the wolf had never trusted Pettigrew, so it never accepted him as pack.

After Harry and Remus had finished eating their breakfast, Remus had told Harry the basic outline for their plans. This basically meant that they were getting Pettigrew into Azkaban and Sirius out, and he and Sirius were going to teach Harry some basics _before _he went to Hogwarts.

Harry didn't really care about the details at the moment, all that he wanted to do was get Sirius out of prison. His dad had the exact same sentiments as he did, and was silently (for Remus anyway) yelling at him to hurry up. Lily was curious about what he planned to teach her baby, but wanted Remus to hurry as well, because if he didn't, James was going to start cursing, and she didn't want Harry to hear any more cursing than he already had. Harry and James both rolled their eyes at this. When Remus sent Harry a curious look, he told him everything his parents had been saying.

Remus chuckled, remembering fond times.

Remus stood up from the table, not wanting to test the patience of the three Potters any longer. He made a motion for Harry to follow him, which he did. They walked to the edge of the property, where Remus' little garden finished, and where the forest started. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and apparated them to where Peter's old cottage is, not before warning Harry and telling him to close his eyes, and take a large breath first.

Remus and Harry appeared in front of a small wooden cottage. It wasn't much, but the view around was beautiful. There was a crystal clear lake, and that seemed to continue on into a forest full of large trees. Remus could hear lots of water moving, so he presumed that there would be a waterfall in the forest somewhere.

Harry and Remus entered the cottage very slowly. They were trying to be extra quiet, just incase Pettigrew was inside.

Harry, personally didn't know why they had to go so slowly. He had suggested t Remus outside they they put silencing charms on themselves, including clothes and feat. Remus agreed, but he still insisted on them going slow.

They looked through the lounge and kitchen, both of which showed signs of someone being there recently. They then checked the bathroom, where Remus could smell the faint smell of water and soap, indicating that someone had used the bathroom in the last 24 hours.

Finally, they checked the bedroom. The only room that they had yet to check.

As they grew closer to the bedroom door, Remus could hear snoring. He could also smell something that he hadn't in a long time. He smelt Pettigrew.

He creped into the room, and spotting Pettigrew, curled up on the bed, he shot a stunning spell at him, and both he and Harry apparated away with him, bright grins on their faces.

Padfoot would be returning home soon.

**A/N** Hey guys!

How did you like the chapter? I really don't like some of the last bots of the chapter, but I couldn't get anything else for it.

I am really sorry it took so long, but I have been really busy with life and school, and I got really sick as well.

The next chapter of 'To Fix The Past' is well on its way, and will be out soon, hopefully.

Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Ciao for now…

xx


	4. The Plan Commences

**Happy Valentines to all – especially singles, like me!**

**We need to stick together on this day**

**Summary:**

_**What if Harry ran away from the Dursley's? What if Harry always knew he was magical? What if Harry decided not to go to Hogwarts? What if the wizzarding world thought Harry was dead? What if the founders weren't actually dead? And… What if Harry had known of Dumbledore's manipulations all along?**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, scenes or rights to Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling!

**Warnings:**

There may be some mild cursing. This story is a total AU story. So don't complain about the differences in the story to the original, because it is an AU. You have been warned.

**Chapter 4:** _The Plan Commences_

Remus and Harry, along with a bound Pettigrew, appeared in an alley outside of the Visitor's entrance of the Ministry.

Remus took out his wand and changed his appearance slightly, doing the same to Harry, and also adding a charm that will make him older for up to 3 hours. It was not as powerful as the aging potion, but it would have to do.

The duo entered the phone box, and typed in the code: 62442.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, what are your names and what is your business here today?' A cool voice asked them.

'Adam and Jack Tsuki, here to report a disturbing discovery to Madam Bones.' Remus replied, thinking of a couple of names quickly.

The lift started to move as two badges popped out of the phone.

'Please attach your visitors' badges to yourself, and have your wands registered. Thankyou for choosing the Ministry of Magic – have a nice day.' The voice cu off as the lift reached the atrium.

Harry and Remus both had badges on : Adam/Jack Tsuki – Info for Madam Bones

They approached the guard who registered the wands. Remus handed his over, but he had no idea what they were going to say about Harry having no wand.

'Been in use for 21 years?' The guard asked in a bored voice.

'Yes.' Remus replied dutifully.

'Your wand?' The guard asked of Harry.

'It was broken in our fight to restrain this man and bring him in for questioning.' Harry said simply, gesturing to Pettigrew.

The man's eyes widened when he caught sight of Pettigrew, and he gestured for them to enter the lift.

By this time, many others in the Atrium had noticed Pettigrew as well and where shocked and confused at what was going on.

Remus and Harry had a good chuckle in the lifts, wondering how people in the Wizarding World could be so thick.

'Moony?' Harry questioned, when they were travelling in the elevator.

'Hmm?' Remus acknowledged.

'How am I going to go to Hogwarts? I mean, I want to go, because that's where you, Padfoot, mum and dad went, but I don't want DumbleDuck knowing.' Harry questioned, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

'I actually thought about that Harry,' Remus said with a smile. 'Dumbledore ought to know that you have disappeared from your Aunt's by now, and if not, he will soon – so I thought, that maybe if Padfoot and I blood adopt you, it may change your looks enough for us to pass you of as someone we adopted, wanting to fill the space you left behind, and to our surprise you had magic. Dumbledore loves his pawns so much, he would act like the caring grandfather and accept you in, or, we could all disappear, change all of our appearances and names, and send you to Hogwarts that way. I actually think that one may work better, considering it would mean we can change last names, so Dumbledore won't have any idea.'

Harry looked thoughtful at Remus' suggestion, and agreed to be blood adopted, simply because he wanted to be closer to his 'uncles.'

'I like the sound of the second option better, but I think we should let Padfoot have a say too.' Harry answered as they stepped out of the lift.

They approached Madam Bones' secretary, ignoring all the staring Aurors – even a smirking Nymphadora Tonks, and asked to speak with the head of the DMLE.

'You can go right in, Madam Bones is expecting you. The registry wizard, informed us that you were on your way up.' The secretary said, offering them water or tea as she ushered them into the office.

'Thankyou Sarah, you may go now.' Madam Bones said to her secretary, after she had shown the two to their seats.

Once she had left, Madam Bones turned to the new arrivals in her office, piercing them with a hard stare.

'May I please have the story behind – this?' Madam Bones asked, gesturing to the still stunned Pettigrew, lying on the floor.

'Well basically Madam,' Remus started, 'We were out for lunch in a local restaurant by out home, when we saw this man enter and take a seat beside us.'

'We couldn't believe it Madam,' Harry continued. 'We had both heard the stories and read the papers all those years ago, we believed him to be dead – at the hands of one Sirius Black, but this man fit the picture in the Prophet exactly.' Harry added some wide, disbelieving eyes, to make the story more convincing.

'We thought it was a little strange, especially when we heard the waitress refer to him as Mr. Pettigrew – we took that to mean he may have been there more than once, but obviously we cannot be sure. We wanted to bring him in just in case, but for all we know – this could be a long lost brother of his.' Harry finished – looking thoroughly confused.

'When we asked him to come with us to the Ministry,' Remus picked up again, 'We of course didn't mention magic, just in case, he started panicking, and ran out the door. We followed him, until we came to an alley. He drew his wand, and we noticed one of his hand's had a missing finger. We both drew ours, now determined to bring him in. when I told my brother here, to go and fetch the Aurors, Pettigrew managed to disarm him, and then broke his wand.' Remus looked to Harry, who had flinched when the broken wand came up, putting up the perfect act of a wizard who lost his companion.

'He let his guard down, so I quickly shot a stunning spell, bound him – and we came straight here.' Remus finished, patting Harry on the back in comfort.

Madam Bones listened to their story intently, eyes widening slightly when she heard of the broken wand. She looked over to Pettigrew again, eyes narrowed.

How could something like this happen? How did Pettigrew fake his death so spectacularly? Shouldn't this have been found out in Sirius Black's trial – suddenly her eyes narrowed, and she went to the part of her office that contained copies of all the trials that head ever been held. Coming up empty, Amelia Bones began to feel angry. Did he even get a trial?

Harry and Remus watched Madam Bones shuffle through papers, and watched as she seemed to become more frustrated and angry by the second. They exchanged a glance, and had to hide their grins – their plan was working.

Madam Bones sent off a quick message to Azkaban, telling them that an Auror would be there soon to pick up one Sirius Black. She summoned one of her most trusted – Kingsley Shackelbot, and informed him of the bare details, and he was off immediately, going to retrieve one Sirius Black, and bring him back to Court Room 10. Madam Bones then sent a message to all those needed for a Wizengamot meeting, and told them that it was for an emergency trial.

She then levitated Pettigrew, and gestured for Remus and Harry to follow her.

When they entered the court room, most of those summoned were there. All they were waiting for was Dumbledore – the Chief Warlock and Sirius Black himself.

There were gasps all around as those there saw Pettigrew being strapped into one of the chairs by Madam Bones.

Dumbledore entered as this was happening, and mentally started cursing. Shit – if they were questioning him, Sirius would be freed, and would most likely get custody of Harry, he was going to go see Petunia as soon as this trial was over.

He took his seat and waited for Madam Bones to explain what was going on, but it seemed as if she were still waiting on someone.

His questioned was answered seconds later as the doors of the courtroom were opened again, and Sirius Black came in looking worse for wear, and dangerously thin, guided by an Auror he did not know.

'What now? Am I being Kissed?' he looked around and noticed the assembled crowd.

'Oh, a public Kissing 'eyy? I wouldn't complain if the person I was kissing was just that – a person!" Sirius was ranting as he came into the court room. Despite his appearance, he seemed to be very much sane.

'You are not here to be kissed Mr. Black.' Madam Bones said, gesturing for him to take a seat in the comfortable looking chair she had just conjured.

'Really?' He asked, zeroing in on her, but as he turned to look at her – his eyes landed on Pettigrew, unconscious and strapped into the wooden chair.

'The rat!' Sirius yelled in rage, trying to charge at the man that had caused him so much pain.

'Please, Mr. Black.' Madam Bones approached him, as Kingsley held him back.

'Pettigrew was found by two people who were having lunch, and they brought him here. You and he are here to receive questioning.' Madam Bones told him, relaxing slightly when Sirius stopped struggling against Kingsley's grip.

'What year is it Madam?' Sirius asked in his hoarse voice.

'1991 – July to be exact.' Madam Bones replied, confused at the question.

'So it took you almost ten years to give me a trial?' Sirius asked, causing those gathered to gasp.

'Unfortunately, until this afternoon, I didn't even know that you had not had a trail, which is why I called for this so quickly. Normally it would have taken a few weeks.' Madam Bone replied mournfully.

Sirius looked at her intently, before nodding and sitting in the chair provided.

'What have you called us here for exactly, Amelia?' Dumbledore questioned, raging at the fact that Sirius was out of Azkaban already.

'For an injustice to be fixed.' Madam Bones replied. She gestured to Harry and Remus, who were the only two sitting in the 'audience' area.

'Just under 45 minutes ago, these two men came to me, and had Mr Pettigrew along for the ride…' Madam Bones continued explaining what had happened, including the story as to how Pettigrew was discovered, everyone in the hall winced when it was told that 'Jack' had, had his wand broken.

After the explanation was finished, Dumbledore reluctantly granted for the use of Vertireserum on both Sirius and Pettigrew.

'What is your name?'

'_Peter Arthur Pettigrew'_

'What colour is your hair?'

_Brown_

'Are you a Death Eater?'

_Yes_

'Did Sirius Black betray the Potters to You-Know-Who?'

_No_

'Who did?'

_Me_

'Did Sirius Black kill thirteen Muggles on the first of November 1981?'

_No_

'Who did?'

_Me_

'What is your name?'

_Sirius Orion Black_

'Who was your best friend/s?'

_James Potter and Remus Lupin_

'Are you a Death Eater?'

_No_

'Do you sympathise with them?'

_No_

'Did you betray the Potters to You-Know-Who?'

_No_

'Who did?'

_Peter Pettigrew_

'Did you kill thirteen Muggles on the first of November 1981?'

_No_

'Who did?'

_Peter Pettigrew_

'Did you have a trial before going to Azkaban?'

_No_

During the simple, short – but seemingly never ending questioning, the crowd had grown more and more horrified. How could an innocent man be sent to Azkaban of all places – especially without a trial?

Dumbledore sighed, realising that Sirius would be set free; he definitely had to get to Petunia's as soon as possible. (Dumbledore doesn't know such things as ASAP.)

'All those in favour of freeing Sirius Orion Black, raise your hand.' The entirety of the Wizengamot raised their hands, and Sirius grinned, glad to be released at last.

'All those in favour of Peter Arthur Pettigrew gaining a life sentence in Azkaban, raise your hands.' No one raised their hands, confusing Dumbledore, until one member stood up.

'I move for Peter Arthur Pettigrew to be sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. We can not be sure if he will escape again or not, and cannot allow him the chance to hurt others.'

Another member stood and seconded the motion.

Dumbledore sighed, realising that he was going to loos a possible spy.

'All those in favour of Peter Arthur Pettigrew to receive the Dementor's kiss, raise your hand.'

Before Dumbledore had even finished the sentence, every hand in the room was raised.

'Peter Arthur Pettigrew is hereby sentenced to the Dementor's kiss.'

Pettigrew was then taken away by a couple of Aurors who had been summoned, crying and pleading for mercy.

'Mr. Black, on behalf of the ministry, I would like to apologize for this injustice, and we will compensate you immediately. 10 million galleons shall be transferred to your vaults, which shall be unfrozen as well. Was there anything else we could do for you?' Minister Fudge questioned.

'Yes,' Sirius stated, looking at the crowd. 'I want custody of my godson – Harry Potter.' Before Dumbledore could even begin his 'blood ward' speech, Minister Fudge had granted him custody, saying it would take a couple of days, but he would soon have Harry in his care.

Dumbledore left after having a brief talk with Sirius, offering him his congratulations on his freedom and his apologies for his unfair imprisonment.

As soon as he got to the Atrium, he apparated to Privet Drive, and walked briskly towards the door of number 4.

A piggy little boy opened the door.

"Hello. May I please speak to Petunia?" he queried.

The pudgy boy nodded, not paying attention, trying to get back to what he was doing before.

A few moments later, a horse faced, giraffe necked woman came to the door, holding a piece of paper.

"Petunia, dear! Wonderful to see you again. I am here to take young Harry off your hands."

"The Freak ran away a while ago, haven't seen hide nor hair of him since. This is all he left,' she shoved the paper in his hand. 'Probably dead - good riddance!" she then slammed the door on his face.

The old man stood there, face frozen in shock.

One thought was running through his mind...

'_She slammed the door in my face???!!!'_

Sirius approached the two who sat in the audience section of the court. They were both grinning about something, but looked at him curiously as he approached.

'As I understand it, I have you two to thank for finding Pettigrew and getting me free.' Sirius said, smiling at the two.

'Don't worry about it.' One of them said, waving his hand a little.

'Yeah, all you have to do is come with us, so we can get you cleaned up. You want to be clean for your godson, right?' The other questioned.

Sirius grinned, and nodded. He followed them to the Atrium, where his arm was grabbed, and he was apparated away.

Remus, Harry and Sirius had arrived back at Moony's Hideaway not a moment too soon, for as soon as Harry had gained his balance, the aging charm wore off, and he was back to his midget-self.

Sirius blinked stupidly for a moment, mouth gaping. Before he could say anything though, Remus dragged him inside, with Harry pushing him from behind.

Remus cast a scorgify on him, and pushed him on the couch, sitting on the one opposite with Harry next to him.

'Your not really Jack and Adam Tsuki, are you?' Sirius asked suspiciously.

'No' Harry answered honestly. To be honest, even though he was excited to see his godfather again, he was kind of scare as well. He knew that Moony and Padfoot would take care of him – but was it the same way his aunt and uncle took care of him?

_Harry…_an exasperated sigh came from his mother.

_Sorry. _Harry sent back, sheepishly. He was trying, but it was going to take time.

_We know. _His parents replied.

'Then, who _are _you?' Sirius asked with narrowed eyes, wishing more than anything that he had a wand.

Remus sighed and waved his wand, making Sirius tense, and removed the charms on him and Harry.

'Ok, so you may or may not look like Moony and a mini – JamesXLily.' Sirius said, but as what he actually said sunk in, his eyes widened.

'Moon … Harry?' Sirius questioned, tears in his eyes.

'Heyy Paddy – sorry I didn't believe you.' Remus said, smiling softly. Harry just waved a little.

'Don't worry about it Moons.' Surprising himself and Remus, Harry ran to Sirius and gave him a hug.

'Never – ever leave me again!" Harry shouted at him, hitting his chest.

'Never Prongslet, never ever.' Sirius whispered to him.

An hour later, Sirius had been filled in on everything, and once he calmed down a little after finding out about Harry's abuse, he had Harry's head on his lap, and he was stroking his hair.

'I'm in with plan number 2.' Sirius said. 'We should go to Gringotts and inform them of all of this, and I think we should all get block checks and Harry should get a lineage test.' Sirius said seriously.

'Why?' Harry questioned sleepily, echoing both his parents questions as well.

'With all the power both your parents had, especially Lilz, for all we know, you could be descended from some very powerful people, and you may not be a half-blood after all, which would help our plans immensely.' Sirius replied, looking at his godson lovingly.

'K.' Harry said, drifting off into sleep.

"ALBUS I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT HIM THERE! HE WAS SO MISERABLE THAT HE RAN AWAY! AND IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, AND YOU BETTER HOPE HE IS ALIVE!"

One Minerva McGonagall stormed out of the Headmaster's office, slamming the door behind her.

"I hope he is alive too. If he isn't, all my plans go down the drain." Dumbledore sighed.

Fawkes looked down at his companion and trilled a low sad note. He never bonded to this man, as he was assigned by Greater Powers to watch over him, so he was not the familiar to him. Fawkes was hoping that over time, he would forget about the power, and just go back to how he was as a child, before he attended Hogwarts. But unfortunately the power he has been blessed with has gone to his head, and he started to manipulate more and more lives, and is just heading towards the evil more and more each and every day.

Fawkes would have to leave soon, no matter what the Greater Powers said, as he just couldn't survive around him for much longer.

Albus Dumbledore's soul has been damaged beyond repair.

Fawkes let a single tear drop, as he thought about the irreversible damage done to this man, who is admired by the Wizarding world.

But Fawkes did have hope, for the new era was drawing ever closer.

The heir to the Throne of All, was approaching.

**A/N: Heyy everyone. I am going to be working on all my stories really diligently now, because I am sick of them not being updated, and it helps me with improving my writing – which my mum thinks is my future – and it kills time I have to spare (cough, school) as well as I am sure you guys would really like them to be updated and I hate disappointing people – even if I haven't met them.**

_Finished on 2010-02-14_

_Posted on 2010-02-15_


	5. Dumbledore Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots involved.**

**Warning: AU, May contain mild language, spoilers and a Powerful Harry, with lots of families and heritage…etc**

**Chapter 5: **_Dumbledore revealed._

Early the next day Dumbledore was sitting in his office waiting for Minerva and Severus to turn up for some tea and breakfast, and for him to talk to them. As he was contemplating the newest development (Sirius out of jail, and Harry missing), he failed to see Fawkes work some of his own magic.

The door to his office opened, admitting both Minerva and Severus when a small silver instrument on his shelf gave a shriek and turned black. His two colleges blinked in shock as the old headmaster leaped from his chair to examine the instrument, terror covering his features. After standing there, muttering spells for a few minutes, he finally let out a sigh and returned to his chair.

'Why did you call us here Albus?' Minerva asked him moodily – still mad at his actions against the Potter boy.

'Originally, it was to have you two help me organize a search party to find Harry.' Dumbledore answered, looking at his desk, brows furrowed.

'Then what has changed?' Severus drawled as his gaze flickered to Fawkes who seemed to be smirking smugly.

'When he was a baby, I created a device that was in tune with his life energy as a precaution. This morning it turned black.' Dumbledore explained gravely.

'What does that mean?' McGonagall asked sharply.

'The only time this device will turn black is if the life energy of that person has disappeared.' Dumbledore said, no twinkle present in is eyes.

'Wait – you mean?' McGonagall asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore just nodded gravely, and McGonagall gasped, hand flying to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

Severus' eyes widened, not wanting to believe that his only connection to Lily was dead. His eyes widened even more as McGonagall stood from her chair, wand in hand and sparks flying – literally.

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…' McGonagall whispered in a very deadly tone.

Dumbledore looked at her warily.

'I warned you not to place Harry there, I told you what they were like – and you ignored me. He ran away because they _abused _him, and I warned you that he better be alive – but he isn't! What do you have to say for yourself?' McGonagall asked. If Severus was being honest with himself, he was utterly terrified. He had never _ever _seen McGonagall like this before.

'That I wish I had listened to you in the first place.' Dumbledore said morosely.

'Why?' McGonagall huffed.

'Because then my plans wouldn't be running down the drains as we speak.'

McGonagall reeled back in shock, unable to comprehend what Dumbledore was saying.

'What do you mean Albus?' Severus asked warily.

'Now that Harry is dead, I will not be able to mould him into the weapon I need him to be.' Dumbledore started, ignoring the scandalized look from McGonagall and surprised look from Severus, he continued. He seemed to have forgotten that the both of them were in the room.

Severus looked over to Fawkes and saw the panicked look in the phoenix's eye. His eyes widened a little more and he started to mutter an ancient spell to himself.

'He was not a weapon Albus!' Minerva McGonagall shouted at the old man.

'To me he was. If he had died when Voldemort attacked him, I would have started to mould Neville Longbottom, but Harry survived. I laid all my plans around Harry. Placing him at the Dursleys, testing him through his Hogwarts years, and his eventual death, but now – now I have to reshape it all.' Dumbledore said to himself.

McGonagall looked at the man she had thought she knew. This wasn't the man who had taught her Transfiguration. His wasn't the man who had helped whenever he could. Who _was _this man?

'Who are you?' McGonagall asked.

'I am who I have always been Minerva.' Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes, finally noticing the two who were still in his office.

With the current conversation, Severus was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on his spell. Fawkes, seeing this, lent a burst of his own power.

'Then you have always been an EVIL, MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!' I will not let you continue with this!' Minerva went to storm out of the office but Dumbledore called out to her.

'I am afraid that I can not let neither you nor Severus leave this office Minerva, you have heard too much.' Dumbledore replied gravely.

'What are you going to do? Kill us?' Minerva asked incredulously.

'No, you are both too valuable for that.' Dumbledore replied, raising his wand.

'_Obliviate'_

Fawkes trilled in the background as the blue light filled the room.

Minutes later, both Severus and McGonagall were leaving Dumbledore's office with a glazed look in their eyes with Dumbledore smiling serenely from behind his desk.

After they left his office Dumbledore frowned and set to work on a letter. He had to let the rest of the Wizarding World know about their saviour.

**A.N: Heyy, I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted the next chapter to start in a particular way and to do this, I had to make this chapter which has some important facts in it, but is mostly just a filler. Sorry, next one will be up either straight after this one, or in a day or so.**


	6. The Wizarding World Grieves & B

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots involved.**

**Warning: AU, May contain mild language, spoilers and a Powerful Harry, with lots of families and heritage…etc**

**Chapter 6: **_The Wizarding World Grieves & Blood Discoveries _

_**A Hero's Death**_

_Almost ten years ago now, the Potters perished at the wand tip of You-Know-Who, who was then taken out by the newly orphaned Harry James Potter. It was a time of rejoicing and of peace. Harry was taken by Albus Dumbledore and placed with his only living relatives. His mother's sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and her husband and son. We in the Wizarding World had accepted the fact that we would not see nor hear of our saviour for ten long years, until he took up his place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Late yesterday afternoon, I, Charles Marcus Winchester, editor and chief of the Daily Prophet received a letter from Albus Dumbledore himself. What this letter told was deeply disturbing and caused me a great deal of grief. I feel that it is my duty to pass this information onto you._

_As you know, Sirius Orion Black was recently released from Azkaban and declared innocent of his charges. His only request was to gain custody of his godson, Harry James Potter. _

_Professor Dumbledore, being the only person who knows where Harry's relatives live, went to collect him and bring him to his godfather. When he arrived at the Dursley household however, he was given deeply disturbing news. It appears our saviour had run away from his relative's house. Not because he wasn't given a toy he had wanted, and not because he was sick of the attention, but because he was sick of the abuse he received from his relative. Yes, dear readers – abuse. Professor Dumbledore mad a closer investigation and discovered that our saviour's room was in fact the cupboard under the stair. Definitely not suitable conditions for any child._

_The professor soon left the household, deeply saddened and already planning a search party. When he arrived back in his office at his school, he studied an instrument he had created at the time of Harry's parent's demise. It was in tune to Harry's own life force, and he noticed that it had turned black. The only possible thing that this could signify is death. Yes, loyal readers, our saviour has left this world. It is a sad day indeed._

_**Charles Marcus Winchester**_

Remus chuckled as he placed his paper down and started to make breakfast.

He didn't know how, but someone was obviously on their side – and Sirius had some acting to do today when they went out.

Sirius groaned and shifted in his strangely comfortable sleep, only to feel a small warm body curl up closer to his. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to find Harry – small, fragile Harry, curled up against him, making him smile softly. He had a huge part of his family back.

He looked at the Muggle alarm clock next to the bed – 8 o'clock. He groaned, they had to get up and get to Gringotts.

'Harry,' he whispered lovingly as he gently shook him.

'Mmmh,' Harry mumbled as his eyes opened sleepily.

'Time to get up pup,' Sirius grinned as Harry tried to curl back up under the covers.

Ten minutes later a groggy Harry, hair wet from his shower wondered into the kitchen with Sirius following five minutes later.

'Morning Moony' Harry mumbled as he sat down at the table as Remus served him breakfast.

'Sirius wake you up cub?' Remus asked as Harry started eating, glad that Harry was making progress, very quickly too might he add.

'Yes,' Harry grumbled as he took a sip of the hot chocolate Remus handed him.

Remus chuckled as Sirius entered the room and dug in to his own breakfast, making himself queasy in the process.

'Sirius!' Remus admonished, 'You just got out of Azkaban, your stomach isn't ready to eat that much yet.'

'Right, sorry.' Sirius said as he stopped eating.

'Anyway,' Remus stated as he picked up the Prophet again. 'Someone is on our side.'

'What?' Sirius asked in confusion as Harry took the paper and started reading.

_Awesome! _James said from inside Harry's mind.

_But who is it?' _Lily wondered.

'Mum wants to know who it is.' Harry said to Remus and Sirius after he finished reading the article.

'We don't know,' Remus said as Sirius read the article.

'Well, this is going to make out Gringotts trip interesting.' Sirius stated as he sat the newspaper down on the table.

'That's right,' Remus said, grinning, 'Sirius how are your acting skills?'

'As good as when we were in Hogwarts,' Sirius replied.

'Good, I have a feeling you're going to need them today.' Remus replied as he went to have a shower.

'Are you ready 'Jack'?' 'Adam' asked as Sirius finished getting dressed.

'You know it!' 'Jack' grinned.

'What are you two doing?' Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, half of the Wizengamot saw you leave with us, and you can't exactly be seen with Harry, so why not make it seem like you have stayed with Adam and Jack Tsuki for the past day?' Remus said reasonably.

'True,' Sirius agreed.

The group of three quickly left and crossed the garden to the edge of the wards. Remus grabbed both Sirius (whose magic was still a little wonky) and Harry's shoulders and apparated them to Diagon Alley.

They appeared in an alley just outside of the Leaky Cauldron and quickly entered. They strode through, ignoring all of the stares and went to the dead end that would grant them access to Diagon Ally.

They didn't notice the eyes of one of the customers disappear into the emerald green flames in the fireplace as they fire called a particular manipulator.

Remus opened the entrance and the three strode up the alley leisurely. One reason for this was so that Harry could get a look at it for the first time, and the other being Sirius dragging his feet, slipping into the grieving godfather role very easily.

When they reached the steps of Gringotts, the three were very annoyed with all the sympathetic stares directed at Sirius, and became even more annoyed when a certain voice called out to them.

'Sirius, m'boy,' Albus Dumbledore called out in a sad tone as Sirius turned to face him.

'What do you want?' Sirius snarled at the old headmaster.

There was shocked gasp through the crowd that had gathered, but Dumbledore didn't react to the tone at all.

'I'm so sorry,' Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by a furious Sirius Black storming up to him.

'Sorry?' He asked incredulously. 'You're sorry? You were the one who put _my _godson there! You are the one who sent him to live with abusive relatives! You _knew _what they thought of magic! Lily said it enough while you were around! For Merlin's sake – it is because of you, that I … that I have lost the _**only **_family I had left…' Sirius sobbed as he turned around, planning to go back to Gringotts, but Dumbledore called him back.

'Sirius, if there is anything I can do, Hogwarts shall always be opened for you. In fact, we have an open position…' Dumbledore trailed off as Sirius snarled and punched him in the nose, grinning when he heard a crack.

'I have lost all of the family I ever had – I don't want to be anywhere near _you_ or Hogwarts!' Sirius snarled, 'I am leaving, and if you even _try _to find me, I _will not _be held responsible for what I do.' And with that, Sirius turned around and stomped up the steps of Gringotts, 'Adam' and 'Jack' following closely.

Dumbledore looked up at Sirius' retreating figure from the ground where he lay, and realise he had just lost one of his pawns for good.

When the trio had entered Gringotts, they checked to see if anyone who had witnessed the event with Dumbledore had followed, and when they saw that they were alone, burst into peals of laughter.

Gaining control of themselves, they entered the main hall, mirth still dancing in their eyes.

'I can't believe you punched him Padfoot,' Remus remarked as they approached a teller. Sirius just grinned roguishly at him from over his shoulder and then turned back to talk to the goblin.

'Hello sir, could I please see Account Manager Ragnott?' The goblin didn't look up from his work, but replied in a snappish tone –

'And why would he want to see you?'

'Because he is my account manager, and the account manager of my godson.' Sirius replied politely, and when the goblin looked up, he saw who it was a hurriedly left his desk.

'Right this way Mr. Black.'

When the group reached the entrance to Ragnott's office, Remus and Harry dropped their disguises whilst Sirius knocked on the door.

'Enter,' a gruff voice called, and the three entered the room.

Account Manager Ragnott looked up at the three wizards who entered his office and grinned in a rather cruel way.

'Ah, Mrrs Black, Lupin and Potter. I was wondering when I would see you. Care to tell me why the world thinks that Mr Potter is dead?' he asked, looking at the three from under a pair of golden framed glasses.

So, the next half-an-hour was used to tell Account Manager Ragnott what had happened, and what they planned to do. They didn't have to worry about their secrets because as their Account Manager, he couldn't divulge their secrets, and his public office had permanent silencing and anti-eavesdropping wards on it.

'Ah, I see, I never did trust Dumbledore. So what would you like to do first? The lineage test or the block check or the adoption?' Ragnott asked them, more than a little miffed at Dumbledore.

'I think it would be best to do the adoption first.' Remus said calmly, with Sirius and Harry nodding along in agreement.

'Alright then,' Ragnott murmured as he set about making the potion needed.

'I just need seven drops of Mr Black and Lupin's blood and then Mr Potter has to drink it,' Ragnott told them.

'Please call us by our first names,' Sirius pleaded, hating the formalities.

'Only if you call me Ragnott, forget the titles.' The others nodded in agreement, and Sirius and Remus added seven precise drops of blood to the potion.

'Now Harry, I warn you that this is going to hurt – a lot.' Ragnott told him softly as he held out the goblet with the potion in it.

Harry looked back at him in determination, taking the goblet, he downed it in one, wincing at the taste.

'Remind me to find a way to make potions taste good.' Harry said before he collapsed to the ground in pain.

Sirius and Remus went to stand but were stopped by Ragnott. They all looked on worriedly, waiting for the screams.

Harry smashed his teeth together in an attempt to withhold the scream that so desperately wanted to escape him. Harry winced as he felt his bone start to lengthen, his muscles moving rapidly with them, his face started to morph and a stinging was travelling through both of his eyes.

As soon as it started, it had finished. The pain just left him, and he was feeling better then he ever had before.

Harry groggily opened his eyes, noticing that everything was blurry, blinking in confusion he yelled for Sirius and Remus.

'Moony, Padfoot! Why is it all blurry?' Harry questioned in confusion, wondering why his voice sounded slightly deeper and silkier

Sirius and Remus blinked out of their shock and ran over to Harry's side.

'It's your glasses Harry; you might not need them anymore.' Remus answered as he took the glasses off of Harry's face.

Harry blinked as his view suddenly became clear and he saw Remus and Sirius looking down on him.

'Wanna help me up?' Harry asked as Sirius and Remus grinned and pulled him up. Harry stretched his limbs and went to take a step, only to fall over again.

Sirius chuckled as he helped Harry up again, and guided him over to a chair.

'Guess you need to get used to your extended height Harry.' Sirius commented.

'Huh?' Harry asked confusedly.

Remus conjured a mirror and Harry carefully stood in front of it. He was surprised at how different he looked.

His eyes were still almond shaped, but instead of just emerald green, he had flecks of grey, blue and amber in them. His hair had grown and become even darker if possible, but now was much neater. His cheekbones had raised a little and his lips had become fuller. Harry also noticed that he had grown – a lot. Before, he was around 3'3", due to his relative's_ lovely _care, but not he had grown by at least a foot. He had gained a little weight, thankfully, but was still far too skinny. His fingers had elongated a little and even now, at ten years old – you could tell he would eventually be a heartbreaker.

'You certainly look different Harry.' Ragnott commented from his seat as Harry sat back down.

'I know Ragnott, thankyou so much for helping us.' Harry said with a soft smile. He finally felt as if he was fitting in somewhere.

_You look so different dear _Lily commented in a happy tone.

_You gonna break hearts son. _James said mischievously

_You don't mind that Moony and Padfoot adopted me? _Harry asked worriedly.

_Not at all _They chorused

_Now don't worry about us for a while, you get all you need to at Gringotts done. And sweetie, I'm glad that you are finally starting to realize what a real family is like, and that all that happened at your relatives is starting to be forgotten. _ Lily said to him, concern shining through.

_Its cause of you and dad and Moony and Padfoot _Harry said lovingly before paying attention to Ragnott again.

'No problem, now I think we should continue on to the lineage test now, and then perhaps break for lunch?' Ragnott suggested, looking up from the potion he was concocting.

'Sounds good,' Remus observed, giving his son a hug.

Five minutes later, Harry was allowing seven drops of his blood to drop into the potion that Ragnott had just finished preparing. Ragnott placed the tip of a quill into the potion and then placed it on a large piece of parchment.

'In a few minutes time, the quill will stop writing, and we will have a full list of your inheritances, both creature and familial, and I also added an extra ingredient that will tell us if there are any blocks on you and if you have any special abilities.' Remus, Sirius and Harry nodded as they watched the quill speed across the parchment.

'Well pup, spoke to your mum and dad?' Sirius asked as he leaned back in his chair casually.

'Yeah, they are happy that I'm finally getting used to having a family, and forgetting about the stuff to do with my relatives. They are also glad that you and Moony adopted me, I think they like that I will have a real family.' Harry answered, smiling at his new dads.

_Too right we are! _James yelled enthusiastically.

'We will always be a family cub,' Remus assured him as the three entered a group hug, pulling apart when Ragnott told them that the quill had finished.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm sure we would like to get everything finished today.' Ragnott said, trying not to smile at the new family.

'It's fine Ragnott.' Remus answered, smiling.

'Ok, well lets have a look,' Ragnott picked up the parchment, and his jaw dropped, making Harry, Sirius and Remus to gape at the goblin. Wordlessly, the goblin handed the parchment over, and the two 'dogs' promptly fainted, whilst Harry caught the parchment to have a better look.

_Name: Hadrian James Potter_

_Biological Father: James Harold Potter_

_Biological Mother: Lily Marie Evans_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Adoptive Father: Remus John Lupin_

_Adoptive Mother: Sirius Orion Black_

_Potter Heir/Lord_

_Black Heir_

_Lupin Heir_

_Evans Heir/Lord_

_Marauder Heir_

_Rothwood Heir/Lord_

_Gentry Heir/Lord_

_Ravenclaw Heir/Lord_

_Hufflepuff Heir/Lord_

_Slytherin Heir/Lord_

_Gryffindor Heir/Lord_

_Merlin/Emrys Heir/Lord_

_LeFey Heir/Lord_

_Pendragon Heir/Lord_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Metamorphagus (blocked)_

_Parseltounge (unblocked)_

_Beastspeaker (blocked)_

_Natural Occlumens (blocked)_

_Multi-Animagi (blocked) (Animagi Potion Needed)_

_Telepath (blocked)_

_Shadow Walker (blocked)_

_Wiccan Powers (blocked)_

_Teleporter (blocked)_

_Photographic Memory (blocked)_

_Wandless Magic (blocked)_

_Elemental – All (blocked)_

_Necromancer (blocked)_

_Creature inheritance_

_Werewolf_

_Dark Veela_

_Dark Elf_

_High Elf_

_Vampire_

_Fallen Angel_

_(All creature inheritances will manifest at 16)_

_Blocks:_

_Magical ability block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Memory block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Power block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Power Blocked: 75%_

Harry looked up from the parchment, shocked that he was related to so many families, and angry that DumbleDuck (James chuckled at Dumbledore's new name) had blocked his magic, memories and abilities.

Pushing his temper down, Harry glanced at his new parents and to Ragnott.

'Think you could wake them up?' Harry questioned politely.

Ragnott just waved his hand at the two, and they groaned as they sat up.

They looked around in confusion, until the memories finally came back to them.

'Why the _hell _am I the mother?!' Sirius questioned harshly, causing Harry to flinch.

Seeing this, Sirius instantly calmed down and hugged Harry close to him, whispering apologies in his ear.

'I guess Magic thought that Harry needed a mother and father in his adoption – and lets face it Padfoot, your more feminine than me.' Remus chuckled, reminding Sirius of the fact that Remus was indeed an alpha wolf, and couldn't be the mother.

'Fine, but I am _not _going around in dresses or anything, and most certainly won't cook – unless you like the kitchen to be burnt to the ground?' Sirius questioned instantly, making Remus' eyes widen in horror. 'That's what I thought.' Sirius said smugly.

They heard a chuckle and looked up to Ragnott who had just finished making another potion, this one was being separated into two.

'Thankyou for that amusing conversation. Now this potion that is now in two goblets, needs seven drops of blood from you, Sirius and Remus – only one for each. I thought that whilst I was on a role, to get your block and creature inheritance check out of the way.'

Sirius and Remus nodded, and each added their blood to their respective goblets. Ragnott set the quills to work and a few minutes later, the results had those I the office furious – again.

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Power Blocked – 25%_

_Partial Memory Block_

_Dark Veela (suppressed)_

_Metamorphogus – blocked_

_Power Block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Memory Block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Heritage Suppression – Albus Dumbledore_

_Ability Block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Power Blocked – 25%_

_Partial Memory Block_

_Telepathy – blocked_

_Werewolf (suppressed)_

_Power Block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Memory Block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Ability Block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Werewolf Suppression – Albus Dumbledore_

'Well it seems that Albus Dumbledore has a lot to answer for,' Remus growled.

'Let's break for lunch, and try to calm down a little,' Ragnott suggested, and seeing the others nod, he sent a message to the Gringotts cooks, requesting lunch.

**A.N: So, what do ya think? Hope you like it. Should have the next one out soon. I am working on the others, but I'm finding it really hard to get my ideas onto the computer. Every time I write some, it doesn't seem right, so I delete it – sorry. **


	7. Accounts, Letters and Freedom

**Explanations:**

**Thank you for those who pointed out my misuse of soul, I typed the wrong one…oops. One reviewer asked about where the pyjamas that Harry wore came from – sorry about not explaining that, Remus just transfigured them. As for the question about the obliviation – wait and see. Someone also asked about the Marauder Heir part, well that will be explained this chapter, and if it needs further elaboration, let me know. Another question was why Dumbledore spilled the beans on his plans – well it was that he forgot that there were others in his office, and he was talking to himself. You know how sometimes people are trying to figure out what went wrong or what to do, and they start to ramble – totally forgetting their surroundings – it's like that. For those who were confused about some of my spelling – that could possibly be the fact that I am from Australia, and we have different ways of spelling some words, especially compared to American spellings – for example, Australia: Mum, America: Mom. Simple, but different. Hope that clears up some things. If you have anymore questions – just ask! Oh! BTW, in this story, the marauders were at Hogwarts, but no one knew who they were. All they knew was that there was a group of pranksters going by the name Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Harry is also ten in this. I wrote in chapter four that it was July 1991, but I changed it to August 1990. I needed Harry to be ten for this.**

**Chapter 7: **_Accounts, Letters and Freedom_

After a delicious lunch, Ragnott lead the new family through a door concealed behind his bookcase.

'Where are we?' Harry said, looking around in amazement.

'This is my private office. I thought it would be more appropriate to be here, as there is no possible way anyone could listen in.' Ragnott answered, trying not to smile softly at the child.

'Oh, okay!' Harry chirped, sitting in the chair directly in front of Ragnott's desk. The others all took their seats, chuckling at Harry's bright attitude.

'Now, as for your accounts, I believe we shall start with Remus', but to do that, I will need your permission as I am not your account manager.

Remus nodded, hiding a small smirk and intoned,

'I, Remus John Lupin, do hereby declare Senior Account Manager Ragnott, the official account manager of the Lupin family vaults.' Ragnott's eyes widened in surprise as an amber, earth brown and forest green glow lit up the office, and when it disappeared, it left a folder on his desk, coloured the same way.

'I am honoured,' Ragnott said, bowing his head a little. Remus just waved him off; blushing slightly at the respect he was being shown.

Harry and Sirius just looked on with wide eyes, and then Sirius turned to Remus,

'Hey, Moony?' He questioned with wide eyes,

'Yes, Sirius?' Remus turned to him.

'What was up with those colours?' Sirius asked, gesturing around wildly.

'They're the Lupin Family Colours Sirius. You should know that.' Remus said, a little stiffly.

'Wow, that's cool,' Harry declared, looking at the coloured folder curiously.

'I am surprised that I forgot that. I learnt it at my parents – and that was definitely not a happy time,' Sirius said, forehead creased in confusion.

'Maybe you repressed it, _because _it wasn't a good time.' Harry suggested, looking at Sirius through his eyelashes.

Remus, Ragnott and Sirius all looked at Harry in slight surprise, which quickly changed to suspicion. They were wondering why he had gotten so cheerful all of a sudden, perhaps he had repressed it all, and that really wasn't good – he couldn't bottle it all up, it just wasn't healthy.

'Ignoring that … for now,' Ragnott said, glancing at Harry meaningfully, he turned to the folder on his desk. 'The Lupin Accounts haven't been touched in over ten years, since the death of your parents,' Ragnott looked up to Remus, who seemed slightly sad,

'The Ministry wouldn't let me handle them due to being a werewolf. They just let them be, saying that once I die it would go to my closest family, or if I wrote for someone to inherit it in my will.' Ragnott growled,

'The _Ministry,' _Ragnott sneered at the name, 'has no right to do that. Gringotts are separate from them, and the only way anyone is denied access to their accounts is if Magic herself would not let them.' Remus' eyes lit up at this, hoping that he would be able to get his family history back.

Opening the folder, Ragnott started reciting the facts,

'The Lupin accounts currently hold 100 thousand Galleons, 20 thousand Sickles, and 5 thousand Knuts. There is also approximately 200 thousand Galleons worth of jewels and 5 million Galleons in books as well as family portraits, tapestries and personal belongings.' When Ragnott mentioned the amount of books, Sirius and Harry just turned to Remus who blushed and mumbled something along the line of –

'Lupin's like books.'

Ragnott chuckled and flipped through the folder,

'You are now the owner of the title Lord Lupin and Lupin Manor which is under the Fidellus and other various wards. When you place the Lupin Lord ring on, you will automatically become the Secret Keeper. You own 46% of Flourish and Blotts and hold a seat on the Wizengamot.'

Remus, Harry and Sirius were all gaping slightly, knowing that Remus owned just under half of one of the biggest Wizarding shops in Europe. Ragnott shook his head in amusement and tapped a particular part of the ledger, muttering under his breath.

Two velvet boxes appeared on the table surrounded by the Lupin glow and Ragnott smiled, knowing that he still had 'it'.

Grabbing the larger of the two boxes, Ragnott presented it to Remus, who immediately opened it and was faced with a ring he hadn't seen since his grandfather was alive.

The band was a golden-amber colour, whilst the face held a gem of all three of the 'Lupin colours' combined. Inside the gem, was what appeared to be a wolf, surrounded in a forest and howling at the full moon. It held a very subtle beauty about it.

Remus placed it on his right ring finger, where it glowed softly, resizing to fits Remus' finger, and accepting him as Lord Lupin. Remus then opened the smaller of the two boxes and pulled out a near identical ring, the wolf being replaced with a cub. Remus took Harry's right hand in his and placed the ring on his index finger, where the heir rings sit. The ring glowed and resized itself, accepting Harry as its rightful owner.

The smile that lit up on Harry's face was bright and happy. He felt loved and accepted where he was, in between his uncles turned parents.

Ragnott hid a smile and muttered under his breath again. This time a deep blue, black and silver glow lit up the room and the Black Family Ledger appeared on the table.

'Now for the Black Accounts…' Ragnott announced as he opened the tri-coloured ledger.

'The Black Accounts are made of three main and three minor vaults. The minor vaults are for Narcissa and Draconis Malfoy, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange.' Hearing the three names, Remus turned to look at Sirius who was for once looking serious – no pun intended. Sirius' eyebrows were furrowed and his forehead creased in thought. His lips were tilted down at the corners slightly as he scratched his newly shaven chin.

'Can you please put a hold on those vaults? Do not allow any access until I make my decision. I have some letters to write later.' Sirius told Ragnott, who nodded and quickly scribbled in the ledger.

'Now for the three main vaults,' Ragnott announced, scanning the ledgers.

'The first vault holds 5 billion Galleons, 500 thousand Sickles and 100 Knuts. The second vault holds nothing but books, which amounts to roughly 20 million Galleons,' at the mention of this both Harry and Remus' eyes lit up, there was potential for so much knowledge that has been lost for generations.

'The last vault contains various tapestries, portraits, jewels, heirlooms etc. You own various properties all around the world, including Australia, New Zealand, New York and Italy, just to mention a few. You own 51% of Borgin & Burke's, 4% of Flourish & Blotts, 49% of Ollivanders and amazingly 10% of a Muggle company called Microsoft – I believe that it was your Uncle Alphred who set up that one.'

The three in front of him had their mouths open and their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Ragnott smirked,

'If you leave your mouths open, I will have to make you into some very good fly traps.' Three mouths promptly snapped closed.

'You also have a seat on the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts Board of Governors.' Ragnott finished, muttering to himself as the 'Black Family Colours' lit up the room again and two boxes appeared in front of Ragnott. Sirius picked up the larger of the two, studying it briefly, the band was made of silver and the face was a gem that contained all of the Black Colours with a Grim smiling nastily in the background. Sirius placed it on his right ring finger where it glowed briefly accepting Sirius as the new Lord Black. Sirius then took a hold of the smaller box, opening, noting the only difference was the Grim, was a puppy instead of an adult one. Sirius took Harry's hand and put it on the same finger as the Lupin ring, it glowed briefly accepting Harry, and then the Lupin ring and Black ring glowed and merged into one.

Ragnott glanced up briefly, nodding in satisfaction.

'You can choose which you want to be displayed. This is just for convenience. The same will happen with your lord rings.' Harry, who was staring at his hand in awe, looked up at Ragnott and nodded quickly, before he turned back to his hand, flicking between the two heir rings.

"Now, the Potter accounts"

A red, gold and burgundy glow appeared, surrounding a folder of the same colours.

Ragnott started to flip through the folder, growing more and more horrified with each page he read.

"Sirius, Remus, do you know what happened to the Potter family and Potter trust vault keys?"

"No, I assumed they were destroyed in the explosion." Sirius and Remus replied.

Suddenly Remus and Harry's eyes widened and they both gasped.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"He wouldn't! Would he?" Harry asked quietly.

"It seems so Harry." Ragnott replied gravely.

Remus growled audibly, eyes glowing amber, whilst Sirius looked on in confusion.

"What's going on? Why is Remus wolfy? What is it?" Sirius was starting to get frustrated.

"It seems Dumbledore..." Harry growled the name. "has been stealing my money."

Sirius' eyes widened in comprehension, and then narrowed. His eyes shone with pure loathing, and he started to growl, sounding a lot like his counterpart, Padfoot.

"I assure you Harry, I had no idea, and we will do everything in our power to correct it." Ragnott said, his eyes narrowed in hate, all directed towards Dumbledore.

"Where was the money going?" Harry asked.

"It seems that it was going to his personal vault, Molly Weasley's personal vault and a personal vault each to Percival, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley."

"Note to self: avoid/violently maim Mrs. Weasley, P. Weasley and the two youngest Weasley's." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Other than that, the Potter vaults contain approximately 100 billion galleons, 200 thousand sickles and 20 knuts. There are also various other artefacts, portraits, jewels, etc.  
"You own properties all around the world, all under the strongest protections."

"You own 50% of Flourish & Blott's, 55% of the Daily Prophet, 28% of Madam Malkin's, 51% of Ollivanders, 30% of Microsoft, 40% of another muggle company called Apple and 97% of a muggle company called Grunnings.

"Wow!" The trio chorused, anger temporarily forgotten.

Ragnott muttered in gobblydock again. A box appeared on the table.

"Harry, I need your guardians permission to allow you to become Lord of any of your legacies."

A still slightly angry Harry glanced at Sirius and Remus.

They intoned together...

"I Sirius Orion Black/Remus John Lupin, herby declare Hadrian James Potter-Lupin-Black able to claim any Lordships that he may hold."

A glow surrounded the office, signifying that magic accepted the vow.

Ragnott then presented the box to Harry.

The ring had a gold band, with a face of red, gold and burgundy. Inside the gem, there was a picture of what looked like a lion and stag, looking very proud. There were swords crossed in the background behind them.

Harry placed it on, the 'Potter colours' glowed briefly around his right ring finger to signify acceptance.

Ragnott started to mutter in his native tongue again, whilst the trio admired the Potter ring.

A folder appeared on the table, it was coloured and surrounded in a glow that seemed to be a neon rainbow, contained in a ball.

Remus and Sirius, seeing this, perked up immediately.

"The Marauder Legacy..." they whispered.

The two could not believe they had forgotten about it.

They then explained to Harry about their prankster days in Hogwarts, and that once they left, they set up a vault that their children would inherit, creating the next generation of Marauders. It didn't really matter what their other halves would have said, because it was in their blood. Now, the only child who will inherit it is Harry, who is in fact Remus and Sirius' son. They knew they would never have children of their own.

"Awesome..." Harry whispered, unable to contain his awe at the idea of a vault, dedicated to pranking.

"This vault..." Ragnott successfully regained their attention.

"Contains, approximately 500 thousand galleons. It has various books, ledgers and notes, some trunks and a few portraits, and photo albums. Through this vault, you also own 98% of Zonko's and Quality Qudditch Supplies."

The three faces in the room instantly perked up at the mention of the vaults contents and holdings.

"There are no Lord or Heir rings for this vault, but there are what seems to be membership rings."

Three boxes appeared in front of Ragnott.

Each of the three persons present grabbed a box.

Inside was a gold banded ring, the face was multi coloured, but it was a lot 'quieter' than the glow, it had a picture of a stag, wolf, rat and grim on it.

"Once we have Harry's Animagus form, the rat will go."

"Agreed" Remus said to Sirius, disgusted at even just a picture of the rat.

As the group was talking, Ragnott had started to mutter again.

Suddenly a fiery red and emerald green glow surrounded the room.

A folder appeared in its place. This folder looked slightly different though, the folder was a fiery red, but had two green spots on it, that look like a set of eyes, staring up at you. It was very unnerving.

"The Evans family. It appears your mother's family had a squib born into it, and they were non-magical for so long, it made them appear to be muggles.

The Evans family vault contains 6 billion galleons, 500 thousand sickles and 1 Knut. It has various items of value, and significance, along with a family tapestry. It contains a lot of books, approximately 5 billion books, and that does not count the library in Evans manor, which is under the fidellus, but was rumoured to be grander than the Hogwarts Library, and close to the size of the Library of Alexandrina. "

All three of the humans present eyes widened at that, all ready to get more information, most of it had probably been lost for centuries.

A ring appeared on the desk, whilst the group of three were getting over their shock.

Harry came out of his daze and studied the ring. He liked it very much; it reminded him of his mum.

The ring had a plain gold band, with a fiery red gem, and emerald green spots, that looked like the Evan's eyes. The ones his mum had and the ones that he has.

He placed it upon his finger, where it glowed in its acceptance. It felt very warm to Harry, kind of like when his mum mentally hugged him when they were reunited.

Harry was stunned out of his feeling of contentment when a purplish-blue glow surrounded a folder on the desk.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Harry, but it's getting late, and I think you would like to get this done today."

"It's quite alright Ragnott. You are completely right."

"OK. Now this is the Rothwood account. It is quite surprising for you to have this, as they were thought to have died out centuries ago. They are quite well known. They were known as a magically and politically powerful family, who were quite proficient at necromancy. The difference was that they never used it as an army for example; they used it as a way to give closure to those who lost loved ones.

"Now the only properties they owned was a mansion in Wales, where they would perform their necromancy, and Rothwood Manor, which is more like a castle, if the rumours are correct, but it is under the fidellus. Once you place the ring on, you will become the secret keeper, just like all the others. They have approximately 90 billion galleons, 5 billion sickles and 55 thousand knuts in their vaults, along with all the other things you would find."

A box appeared on the desk and Harry placed the ring on.

The ring had a dark silver band, almost black in appearance, with the purplish-blue gem. Inside the gem, there was what looked like a necromancy ceremony knife, which Harry read about, in a muggle book surprisingly.

When the glow surrounded Harry, he felt cold, but unlike a lot of times when Harry was cold, this did not feel unwelcoming, uncomfortable, or scary. It was rather pleasant.

Whilst Harry was thinking on what to compare the coldness to, Ragnott had started to mutter again.

Sirius and Remus were there, supporting Harry, but were really too stunned to speak. They had forgotten about how many families Harry was Lord to.

An emerald green folder appeared on the desk, it was exact the same colour of Harry's eyes.

"This is the Gentry account. There is not a lot known about them, just that they date back to before the founders time and that their eyes are what classify who is a Gentry, and able to become the Lord. The brighter the green, the stronger they are. I have heard rumours that there is a tapestry in the vault that shows the weakest of the Gentry's at the bottom and works its way up to the most powerful. The Gentry's were thought to have died out, just before Hogwarts was started. Obviously the line has survived.

"The Gentry vault has approximately 200 galleons, 100 sickles and 20 knuts, which was a fortune in those days. Then there is all the standard heirlooms and such as well. You also now own the Gentry Castle"

Harry placed the ring on his finger when it appeared. It was a simple white gold band, with and emerald green gem in it, simple but beautiful.

"Next we have the Ravenclaw vaults. No need for any big explanations, but there is approximately 5 thousand galleons, sickles and knuts each contained in the vault, along with an uncountable amount of books. There is said to be more in the unplottable, Ravenclaw Manor, which is also under the fidellus. There is also tapestries, portraits etc."

Harry placed the silver banded ring, with a Navy blue gem and a bronze raven contained within it on. And it once again glowed, but Harry felt something very different this time, but just brushed it off when nothing happened.

The other three founders vaults passed similarly, but instead of books, Hufflepuff had and everlasting greenhouse, plants contained within, Gryffindor had weapons and Slytherin had potions ingredients. The same feeling he had with the Ravenclaw vault, happened with all of these as well, but still, nothing happened, so Harry just ignored it.

The rings of course were different too.

Gryffindor – gold band with a deep red gem, a golden lion roaring encased within, and Gryffindor Fortress.

Hufflepuff – gold band with a black gem and a yellow badger contained within, and Hufflepuff Gardens.

Slytherin – silver band with and emerald green gem and a silver serpent contained within, and Slytherin Manor.

Next was one of the ones the group had been waiting for the most. The vault of Merlin.

The folder and glow that appeared with it, was purple and white.

"Unfortunately, we could not gather any of the contents of the vault, except that it contains 8 billion galleons. Yes, we were confused too."Ragnott said, once he saw the confused looks on the groups faces, they were sure that amount didn't even exist back then.

"We also know that you now own Merlin Manor, also known as Emrys Castle. It is under so many protections, it is hard to even comprehend it."

Harry placed the ring on his finger. At first glance, it looked very boring and simple, but once you look closer, the band was made out of an unknown metal, silver in colour, with a deep purple gem, also unknown, but inside the gem, what looked like a white smudge, was actually a pure white phoenix flying around. The ring practically radiated power.

When Harry placed it on, his entire body was engulfed in the purple and white glow, and the same feeling he got with the Founder's rings passed through him, but so much stronger than before. It all passed, nothing changed, but Harry was starting to become confused about the rings. Now that he thought about it more, he realised he also felt it with the Gentry and Rothwood rings, but it was nowhere near as powerful as the Founder's or Merlin's.

The LeFey vault was similar, not giving out much, and with an unexplainable amount of gold. Of course the property was under a different name too. It was called Fortress LeFey.

The ring had the same unknown metal for the band, and the gem was an unknown black gem, and inside was a blood red phoenix flying around, with coal black eyes. It was very creepy, but cool at the same time.

The ring also gave him the same feeling as the other rings, only a little less powerful than Merlin's.

"The Pendragon vault..." Ragnott started once the royal blue, white, gold, red and electric blue glow faded.

"Holds lots in the treasure department, and gold department, but not a lot of specifics are known. You also now own Pendragon Manor, and Camelot. They both disappeared after King Arthur's death."

At hearing the name of the famed castle, the trio, who had been stunned into silence, gasped. The first noise mad in what seemed like years to Ragnott.

Harry place on the ring, which had the unknown metal as the band, with a royal blue gem, also unknown, inside the gem was a white dragon carrying a gold and electric blue sword. The same feeling, but if possible, even more powerful passed through Harry.

"They are all your accounts Harry. But something I thought I would leave until the end to mention was that you now have 11 seats on the Wizengammot, some of those seats being in disuse for so long, the members themselves have forgotten they exist, a seat on the board of governors and you also own Hogwarts." This last bit of information seemed to be a little much for the trio and they all slumped over in their chairs in a dead feint – oops, I mean they passed out.

Ragnott however just chuckled and sent for some tea.

~~:~~

Twenty minutes later, Ragnott had grown impatient in waiting for the three to wake up, so he woke them up himself – with a bucket of icy cold water.

'Aggh' the three previously unconscious persons screamed as they jolted awake.

Glaring at the smirking Ragnott, the three righted themselves and helped themselves to some tea.

'How long were we out for?' Remus inquired as he added three sugars to his small tea cup, drawing some surprised glances, he shrugged and took a sip, sighing in content.

'Only for about 20 minutes, but it is also 7 pm, so I think we should have some dinner, and you three can use some guest rooms for the night, and we can start the unblocking in the morning.' Ragnott sipped at his tea, ignoring the surprised looks on the faces of his three clients.

'Wow, I didn't realise so much time had passed. You're right Ragnott, defiantly time for food and bed, especially after that information overload.' Sirius spoke up, eyeing Harry who was blinking back his tiredness.

'Mmmm,' Remus just hummed in content as he sipped at his tea again.

Shaking his head, Ragnott sent for a suit to be prepared for the three before looking at them seriously.

'For dinner, I will just order you three some soup. I also suggest having no breakfast in the morning as the ritual we will have to use can be very painful, and the majority of those who have used it, tend to loose the contents of their stomachs.'

Looking a little green at the thought, the three nodded in appreciation to Ragnott, wishing him a goodnight as they followed the house elf toward their suite, telling it the type of soup they wished to have for dinner.

~~:~~

That night after Remus and Harry had both retired to bed, (after a frustrating conversation of convincing the house elf to give Remus and Sirius separate beds – because they were _not _together, despite their parental status), Sirius sat in their small Common Room of sorts in front of the fire.

He had been there for over an hour, and to show his effort on his knee were some pieces of parchment and a self-inking quill, and he held a small glass of brandy in his hand. Reading over his letters again with a thoughtful frown, he nodded decisively, and summoned the house elf Ragnott had assigned for their stay and asked if she could find an owl to send the letters off with. Nodding excitedly, the elf popped away as Sirius finished his brandy and retired to his own bed for the night.

~~:~~

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black sat in her room at Malfoy manner, humming to her son Draconis as he drifted off into sleep, after another long night with his father and his father's wand.

Sighing, she ran her hand through his hair one more time before moving over to the window seat and looking out at the night sky. Normally, she wouldn't have been able to heal and comfort her son after one of Lucius' "punishments", but tonight, not only had it ended early, but he was not in the manor, and wasn't due back till the next night. He had gotten a call a short while ago from one of his Death Eater buddies, and it seemed as if they were up for a night of drinking, catching up and Muggle torturing.

Looking up to the full moon, she supposed Greyback would also be joining them.

This was never the life Narcissa had wanted for herself, or any children she may have had.

Back during her time at Hogwarts, she had developed a small crush on the Malfoy heir, but it was only because he was always charming and polite in public and had some good looks. In a true teenage girl fashion she had written home telling her mother all about it, and gathered in corners whispering to her sisters until they were out of breath because of their giggles. Unfortunately, her father had snatched the letter away from her mother and seeing its contents, made a marriage contract between her and the Malfoy.

Lucius had graduated that year, so over the summer and on weekends during the school year they would get together so they could get to know each other. Each time he was polite and charming, anything a girl would want – the perfect gentleman. She later found out that this was only until the marriage contract was finalised, making it unbreakable. As soon as it was, he revealed his true colours. He was a liar; he was cruel, deceptive and evil. In public they were the perfect couple, especially at their wedding, but in private – things turned beyond ugly.

Yes, she lost her virginity to him on their wedding night, but it was by no means willing. Who wants their first sexual experience to be rape? No one, that's who!

When she was allowed to see her mother, she cried and told her everything. She did all she could to comfort her daughter, as did her elder sister Bellatrix – at least until she was married off to Rudolphus Lestrange, and all contact stopped. She knew in her heart, that if her sister Andromeda had been there, she would have been able to help, but no – her father used a curse to kick her out of the family and forbid anyone still a Black to see her. If they tried, they would be electrocuted, and knocked out. Secretly, she was happy for her sister, she got out of their family, married for love. She most certainly didn't care that he was a Muggleborn, neither did Bella or her Mother, it was all her Father.

She knew she also had Sirius and Regulus, but soon before her marriage, Sirius was kicked out of the family by his banshee of a mother, and not long after, Regulus disappeared.

She thought she would be able to cope, even if she only had her mother with her, but then Lucius joined the Death Eaters and informed her that Bella had too. She was distraught and retreated to her rooms (separate to _his)_, wondering why her eldest sister joined those good for nothing bastards. Bellatrix had known of the rumours of Voldemort gaining followers, as had she (they were Slytherins after all, they had connections), but they had both been disgusted by what he was doing. Although many thought the Black family would be the first to join – it was untrue. There were a few Blacks, her father and Sirius' mother for example who were so vocal that they cast that light on the family, but they had not always been, and the majority still weren't – not that there were a whole lot left.

Not long after her graduation and marriage, the Death Eater attacks started to get really bad, and on a raid, her mother was killed as she tried to protect some innocents in Diagon Alley. She did not leave her room for over a week after that – the only one she could contact and count on was gone. She didn't think that she would be able to go on.

She managed to survive for another month, when Lucius raped her once again; luckily, it was not in her rooms, or any of the rooms she frequented. It was in the parlour, where she hated to go anyway because it always smelt of cigars, alcohol and blood. It was where Lucius and his 'friends' gathered after a raid.

After that, she wanted to end it all. She had been in her room, raising a knife to her throat when a house elf (Dobby she thinks it was) had entered with food. He stopped her quickly and spoke 'Yous do not wants to hurts your baby, dos you?' Listening, she dropped the knife and placed her hands on her flat stomach in wonder.

No, she did not end it that night, for she would e killing her baby as well. Soon, that was all that she lived for, her baby. She told Lucius, just so he would not think to force her into doing anything, in case it hurt his heir. He was understandably joyful and went on a Muggle torturing spree to prove it.

She wished she had someone she could tell. Yes, he was half of Lucius, but she didn't care. She was going to make sure her baby grew up right. That's why she wanted to tell someone, but Bellatrix had become one of _them_, her mother was dead, Andromeda she could not contact, the same as Sirius, and Regulus had disappeared, of course she _had _thought about her father, but that brought back the memories of the letter he had sent her shortly before he killed himself, not long after her mother's death. She didn't even glance at the letter and threw it into her personal vault.

When her child was born, he became the light of her life, her reason for living. She named him Draconis for she knew it meant Dragon and dragons were creatures of nobility and grace. They were honourable and vicious to those who harmed them or those they loved. This is how she wanted her son to be, not like Lucius. She mothered him at every chance she got, showed him her love. Lucius tried to make a house elf look after him, but she put her foot down and would not allow it. He glared at her for her disobedience, but said nothing more.

Everything seemed to be OK until Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. She beamed and celebrated in secret, praying for the child's safety, but Lucius was so angry that he took it out on her. He tried to take it out on her son too, but she managed to stop him and get in his way, until the beginning of this year anyway. He started to hit Draco for the smallest things like laughing or smiling in Lucius' presence.

Sighing, she gazed at the moon, wishing once again that her life and the life of her son could be turned around.

An owl swooped towards her, tapping lightly on the window to gain her attention. Looking at it in surprise, she accepted the letter, patting the owl briefly before it flew off.

Looking down at the elegant, yet somehow rebellious scrawl, she realised she knew it from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. Opening it, she read and as she read, tears sprang into her eyes.

_My Dearest Narcissa,_

_ How are you my dear cousin? … Wait, stupid question. I know you're not alright; you had to marry Lucius the Bastard! And yes, I do mean that literally … hehe. Sorry, thought you might need a laugh. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all those years ago Cissa. I knew you needed me, but I couldn't put up with my family anymore, and then I was sent to Azkaban an innocent man. I'm out now though, thanks to the help of two people very close to me who I hope you can meet, and I know you will. How do I know this? Simple, I just finished at Gringotts for the day, and I am now head of the House of Black, meaning I can remove that blasted curse (done) and, there are some other things I can do. One – Andromeda is now apart of the Black Family again, as is her husband; Ted (nice guy) and her daughter Nymphadora. Yeah Cissa, her daughter, your niece – another to have a demented name! I know that all of them would love to see you, at least they did the last time I saw them. I sent a letter to her too, to make it official, her, Ted and Nymphie (don't tell her I called her that) will have to repeat the same phrase I am going to give you and Bella. Yes, I sent a letter to Bella too. _

_Cissa, I know by now you are probably in tears, have a small smile and are confused. What I am offering you Cissa; not only frees you, but your son as well. Man! I love the Head of House ring – it tells me everything! I am offering for you both to become Blacks … again for you._

_If you accept all you have to say is the phrase 'I am a Black'. We could bring the glory back to our family Cissa! Cast away the shadows brought upon us by ancestors past. Not to mention that you just __**have **__to meet my son … long story! So, if you so chose to accept: I Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black do so dissolve the marriage of Narcissa Rose Malfoy nee Black to Lucius Abraxsas Malfoy and allow her and her son Draconis Drue Malfoy to claim the name of Black and be a Black family member once more._

_I hope to see you and Drake soon Ciss._

_All My Love,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Head of the House of Black_

Narcissa had smiled chuckled and been confused throughout the letter – she didn't even know Sirius had been released – damn Lucius! By the end of the letter though, she had tears pouring down her face as she let out a loud gasp, waking Draco in the process.

'Mummy?' he questioned rubbing his eyes. Tucking the letter into her robe pocket and rushed over to her son, wrapping him in a tearful hug.

'Mum? What's wrong? Mummy?' he questioned frantically, wondering what was making his Mummy cry.

'Its alright darling, it's alright. Go to your room and start to pack your things, we're leaving first thing in the morning, I'll send Dobby along in a moment, just please hurry.' Nodding, Draco rushed to his room to start packing his things.

A determined glint in her eyes, Narcissa pulled one of Lucius' socks out of a draw and summoned Dobby; she had a favour to repay.

'Yous be needing somethings Missus Cissy?' Dobby appeared, gazing between her and the sock.

'Dobby, soon I will no longer be a Malfoy, and I know you hate my husband, so here,' Gently she passed the sock to him and he gazed at it and her in adoration. Determinedly, he nodded and gazed at her,

'I's be following yous wherever you may gos,' she smiled at him before asking him to quickly pack her things and then to go pack Draco's. Nodding, he clicked his fingers and popped into Draco's room, leaving several suitcases on her floor. Using her wand, she shrunk them, before walking into the Library.

Walking over to the painting of Lucius' mother and father, she smiled at them, knowing they never wished their son to be like this.

'Narcissa, dear? Are you OK?' Arianna Malfoy asked, looking at her daughter-in-law's tear-streaked face.

'I'm getting out,' smiling widely, both Arianna and Abraxsas smiled widely, knowing why she was here and swung forward.

'The code is 62442; yes the same as the Ministry. My son is certainly not imaginative' Abraxsas muttered, more than happy to give the safe code to Narcissa.

Entering it, she quickly grabbed all of the bags of gold in there, placing them in the feather light, bag with an undetectable expansion charm on it. Each of the bags contained either thousands of galleons, rare potion ingredients or other things Lucius felt that should be kept away from Narcissa – including her belongings. Closing the portrait, she smiled at the two and blew them a kiss.

'Look after yourself and Draco dear. We love you both.' Nodding, she left, marching straight to Draco's room, where he and Dobby were waiting for her.

'Ready baby?' Draco nodded, as did Dobby. Narcissa shrunk his bags and he scooped them up and placed them in his pockets. Smiling, Narcissa happily breathed out the sentence she knew would change her life.

'I … am … a … Black'

She felt a glow envelope her body, and saw it envelope Draco. Knowing this was the procedure to bring them up to health and remove any charms or curses placed on them, she smiled as she felt the Black family robes appear on her and saw them on Draco.

As soon as it finished, she felt younger than she had been, less stressed too. Knowing they should leave quickly, Dobby bound himself to her and Draco and they popped away to a small cottage she had bought without anyone knowledge before her marriage, waiting there for Sirius' next piece of contact.

They were gone before the sun had even peaked over the horizon.

~~:~~

On a dark, gruesome island in the middle of the sea the owl flew down and circled a few times, slowly descending until it found the right window. Squeezing between the bars it dropped the letter in front of the glassy eyed woman, looking at her briefly. The owl seemed to shudder before flying out of the window again.

The glassy eyed woman just tilted her head, seemingly listening to a voice in her head.

_The Dark Lord Rules All. Mudbloods are filth. They contaminate our magic._

_**No! Get out of my head! GET OUT!**_

_You've been trying for years; do you really think that'll work?_

_**GET OUT!**_

_Nope, I'm here to stay._

The glassy eyed woman seemed to get a glint in her eye as she stared at the red, smoking envelope in front of her. Bursting into flames, a voice echoed throughout her cell.

WAKE UP BELLA! KICK THAT BASTARD OUT OF YOUR HEAD. IT'S YOURS! YOUR MIND, YOUR BODY! GET IT BACK BELLA! GET INTO CONTROL! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO NEED YOU, PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO US BELLA!

As this mantra was continued through the cell, a battle was raging through Bella's mind.

_Stupid howler, clearly I am in control._

_**Get out of my head!**_

_What? I thought I had silenced you for another 6 months already._

_**Well, that's what family does, they give you strength – now GET OUT!**_

Using all the mental force she had, she pushed the demon out. In the cell a figure appeared and then screamed as it was dragged into a fiery pit beneath it.

Bella gasped as she was thrust back in control of her own mind. She had recognised the voice from the howler, but she really didn't remember it until now. How did Sirius know what was wrong with her?

Glancing around the cell, she sneered in disgust. Lifting a hand to run in through her hair, she screamed when she felt the greasiness, tangles and split ends.

Looking around once more, she saw a letter on the floor, picking it up, she read it, and gasped at what was said in it.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_ Yes, this was screaming at you a few minutes ago, but I charmed it to turn into this letter once you had kicked the bastard out of your head. Yes I know about that – I love the Head of House ring, it really tells me everything. I know that Voldemort and Rudolphus did that to you Bella, and that is why I am going to offer you what I am. I offered it to Narcissa as well, she has a son now, by the way. His name is Draconis Drue – bet you know where the middle name came from, huh? And I also sent a letter to Andromeda, as the new Head of House, I got rid of that stupid curse and I'm opening the house to her, her husband and daughter. Yes, you have a niece too – Nymphadora (never call her that, she may just cut of your balls, even though you have none). I have a son too, you know – long story. But, anyway – with what I am offering you, I will be able to get you another trial, and you will be freed because of what they did to you. If you accept, simply say 'I am a Black'. If you choose to accept, I Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black do so dissolve the marriage between Bellatrix Linda Lestrange nee Black and Rudolphus Mathew Lestrange, and give Bellatrix permission to be a part of the Black family once more._

_Hope to see you soon Bell,_

_All my love,_

_ Sirius Orion Black_

_ Head of the House of Black_

Tears in her eyes, Bella clutched the letter to her chest and sobbed.

Hearing all the commotion, a nearby guard banged on the bars of her cell –

'Shut it Lestrange.' In a fury, she flew to the cage, glaring at him with determined eyes and whispered,

'I … am … a … Black.'

The guard stared in shock as a bright white light surrounded Bellatrix Lestrange.

It continued for a few minutes, and he swore he could hear grateful, relaxing sighs coming from the other side of it.

Finally, the light died down, and what he saw made him gasp in shock.

The prisoner was standing there, in regal looking clothes, with a small Black Family crest on it.

She no longer looked gaunt, and her hair and body appeared to be washed, and trimmed.

In one word, what once used to be Bellatrix Lestrange, Prisoner Number 445, was now, beautiful.

After repeating the sentence Sirius wrote to her about, Bellatrix felt a weight lifted off of her.

She was surrounded in a bright white light, which surprisingly didn't blind her.

The light embraced her in what could be compared to a warm loving hug, and she knew at that moment that magic herself, forgave her, and approved of her choice.

Bellatrix sighed in a peaceful, relaxed manner, soaking the light into her.

She knew she made the right decision. It was the decision that magic approved of, the one that felt right, and the one that allowed her to show who she truly is.

"What the hell happened to you Lestrange?" the guard asked in a shocked stupor.

Bellatrix snarled at him in a graceful manner, she then repeated what she said before.

"I...AM...A...BLACK!"

~~:~~

Andromeda laughed with her husband and daughter as Nymphadora retold of the chaos in the Ministry after Sirius was freed. She was definitely glad that her cousin was now out of that hell hole; unfortunately she still had one loved one in there. She didn't believe Bella did what she did freely, it just wasn't her.

Looking out the window, she was surprised to find an owl just about to tap on the glass. Opening it, she took the letter and conjured a bowl of water for it to drink from. Hooting gratefully, it drunk it all, before disappearing into the night again.

Sitting back in her chair, she ran her fingers across the familiar writing, and ignoring the questions from her husband and daughter, opened the envelope, reading the letter with shaking hands.

_Hey Dromeda,_

_ Sure you have heard, but I'm out of the Hell Hole. Not gonna make this particularly long a) don't really need to and b) I'm bloody tired. Anyway, as I am sure you may have guessed, I have spent the day at Gringotts – punching Dumbledore on my way in (hell yeah!), and am now the Head of the House of Black. From this, I have got rid of that stupid curse, so we can see Cissa and Bella again – you can meet your nephew too! I also sent a letter to both of them, offering for their marriages to be annulled and for them (and Draconis) to become Blacks again. I am hoping they both agree, especially Bella because Voldemort and Rudolphus did something to her to make her conform, by becoming a Black again, I can get her another trial, and I __**know **__she will be cleared. Now, as the Head of the House of Black, I am offering something to you, Ted and Nymphie (please don't tell her), if you all accept, all of you need to say the phrase 'I am a Black'. If you do accept, I Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black hereby declare Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks to be a part of the Black family. I hope you all accept, for I not only wish to see you all again, but you also have to meet my son … long story. /wink/ If you do accept, your last name will become Tonk-Black. Yeah, not exactly nice sounding, but it's the meaning behind it, you don't have to write both lasts names if you don't want to._

_Hope to be seeing you soon,_

_All my Love,_

_ Sirius Orion Black_

_ Head of the House of Black_

Tears appearing in her eyes, her hand flew to her mouth, a surprised gasp escaping. Passing the letter to Ted, who quickly red it, grinned and passed it to Nymphadora, whose hair glowed red at the nickname, but a bright, cheerful pink followed – happy at the prospect.

Andromeda glanced between the two, and the three grasped hands, and simultaneously whispered in quiet but happy voices –

'I … am … a … Black.'

A silver light engulfed the three, Black robes appearing on them and Ted and Nymphadora's features became slightly more like that of an aristocrat.

Sighing as the glow slowly, the three grinned at the feeling welling up inside of them – they couldn't wait to see Sirius.

~~:~~

Harry wriggled into his bed, getting warm under the covers as his parents wished him a good night and to have sweet dreams. Replying to them with a loving, content voice, Harry closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately.

Harry opened his eyes to be confronted with a beautiful garden, the grass was a pure emerald green, and trees surrounded him, with a beautiful blue sky that was dotted with a few white, fluffy clouds. Kneeling down in a bed of Lilies, Harry looked up sharply when he saw 9 figures not too far away from him.They were all dressed differently, as if they had come different eras in time, but there were a few with similar pieces of clothing to each other.

There was a man in red and gold, arguing with one in green and silver, with a man in royal blue, red and gold adding his two cents every now and then.

Sneaking closer, Harry listened to what they were saying.

'It was your idea to have the poker night!' the man in red and gold yelled at the one in green and silver.

'But it was _you _who invited them!' he replied in a furious growl.

'SO? It was you who organised everything: therefore its your fault that all of the dimensions have gone all screwy!' the red and gold man screamed in fury, Harry flinched a little, but relaxed again when those around them just shook their heads, it must be a common argument.

'Technically, it both your faults…' the man in the royal blue, red and gold trailed off as the two glared at him.

'Sorry…' he sweat dropped.

Just then, one of the women looked up and saw Harry. Harry scuttled back a little, afraid now that he had been seen, but the woman just looked at him in concern and muttered to herself.

The others, seeing that their yellow and black clothed companion was muttering to herself, looked to where she was looking and saw where Harry was.

'He's not meant to be here yet,' the one clothed in emerald green pointed out, making the others look at him flatly, causing him to rub the back of his head.

'W-who are you?' Harry asked quietly.

'Harry, we're some of you ancestors, but you weren't meant to show up until all of your blocks were removed.' The lady in bronze and blue told him quietly, trying to soothe the boy.

'Why then?' Harry asked, cautiously walking closer to the group.

'Because some memories you have of us would be recovered, and we would be able to train you properly.' The man in purple told him, kneeling to the child's height.

'Oh, OK then.' Harry nodded, knowing he could trust these people for some strange reason.

So for the rest of the time that night while Harry was asleep, the elders there played with him and talked to him, showing him how to be a child. And if the man in purple and the man in the purplish-blue robes consoled him a little about the time at his relatives, no one there was going to say anything.

Harry woke the next morning, a happy smile on his face; despite his annoyance at still not knowing the people's names.

~~:~~

The next morning all three of the Gringotts guests met in the common room, where Remus cast a scorgify on the other two. They followed Ragnott's advice on no breakfast, and they all just had a glass of water as they waited for their next instructions.

At about 9am, Ragnott came into their rooms, seeing their anxious faces, he decided to explain quickly.

'We are going to a room that is silenced so much, that even a goblin, vampire or werewolf could not hear anything, although a goblin might feel the vibrations through the floor. This room has been around for centuries, and has some ancient magicks cast on it, that allows the room to absorb and excess magic that is released and strengthen the protections on the room that prevent anyone getting hurt. It also has a smaller room attached that is charmed see through where others can sit and watch over their loved one as blocks are removed. But I am warning you once again that it is a painful process – more so for Harry then Remus and Sirius, simply because he has so much blocked.' Harry, Remus and Sirius nodded as they followed the goblin to the room he spoke of, located deep underground. The group came to a stop outside a door; the door seemed to be made out of a black metal.

"This door is made from an ancient goblin metal; it is the same that is used as the vault's doors. It is used because it does not let any magic past it, it absorbs all the magic, and it will then become even stronger. Nothing can break through it, and only a goblin can open it." Ragnott informed them.

"That is some pretty damn strong metal." Sirius stated.

The others chuckled a little at his bluntness.

Ragnott stepped toward the door; he used one of his sharp claw-like nails to prick one of his fingers.

He let the blood drip over his nail, and the inserted it into a nearly invisible crevice on the door. He moved his nail downwards, through the crevice.

He removed his nail, and the door pulsed in a soft red light briefly, before swinging open.

They stepped into the room, and looked around in awe.

The room was very large, and had the same metal on all of the walls, there was a single door on the opposite end of the room, which Ragnott informed them is where those who are not participating go, so they can watch, but not be harmed.

There was a single square about 6 foot by 6 foot in the middle of the room, made of the same metal, which is where you stand/lay. This on square is designed differently, it will detect any blocks on you, and once the goblin attending activates it, it will start to rip away all the blocks, and only the magic from the blocks is absorbed into it, whilst any excess magic of your own, goes to the walls and doors.

All though the room was rather simple, it had a dark and eerie beauty about it. The room radiated power.

"I believe we shall do Sirius and Remus first, as their magical blocks are not to the extreme Harry's are. Is that acceptable?"

"Perfectly." They replied.

"Now, on rare occasions, we have been able to do two people at once, and I believe this will be the most acceptable way to do this. All you have to do is go and lay on the black square, and relax. If you tense up, the pain will be worse. I am sorry, but the pain is unavoidable, but one you are finished, we can give you a goblin made potion, which numbs the pain. It is a lot more powerful than your version." Ragnott informed them.

Sirius and Remus both nodded, they gave their wands and family rings to Harry to look after, just to make sure they are not damaged, then went and laid down, side by side on the square.

Harry gave them a last good luck, before him and Ragnott went through the opposite door.

This room was medium sized, with a few over stuffed, comfortable couches and arm chairs.

All though the metal wall was in front of them, there was a spell placed on it, for them to be able to see the process.

Harry sat down and made himself comfortable, as did Ragnott.

Ragnott then pricked his finger and let the blood coat his nail once more, and inserted it in another near invisible crevice.

"Activate in 5 seconds." He said, and it was heard by Remus and Sirius too.

Harry watched in anticipation and worry, he wanted to see what this process was to be like, but did not like the idea of his godfathers in pain.

4…

Ragnott saw Harry sitting in his seat with a straight back, and the tense jaw line. He knew that he was extremely worried about his godfathers, but Ragnott was more worried about the child.

With the amount of blocks on him, he was going to be in a lot of pain. He was glad that there were silencing wards all over the room.

3…

Remus was lying on the square next to Sirius; he was the epitome of calmness and relaxation. He was used to pain because of his transformations, but he was worried about both Sirius and Harry. He knew how painful things could be, and did not want either of them to go through it. But he knew they must…

2…

Sirius was lying with his eyes closed. He was hoping and praying for it to be over quickly, he hated pain, but he was very worried about his godson, the snitch of his eye, he loved him so much, and knew that whatever pain he got from the removal of his blocks was going to be nothing compared to what Harry would feel.

1…

Harry and Ragnott took a deep breath, whilst Sirius and Remus tried to relax their muscles as much as possible.

0…

A burst of white light lit the room Harry was watching.

Harry couldn't help but gape in awe…it was beautiful, until the screams started.

It was pure agony for Harry; all he could do was watch, as the light faded both of his godfathers writhing in agony, and their screams tore Harry's heart out.

Tears started to pour down Harry's face; he didn't want his godfathers to be in pain. He wished the pain would stop.

'_Help them. Stop their pain. Someone, anyone, please.'_ Harry silently begged.

Amazingly, the screaming stopped.

Harry went to go and wrench the door open, but Ragnott stopped him.

"The process is only 60% finished Harry. Just a few more minutes."

"If that is true…why did they stop screaming?" Harry asked.

"I truly do not know." Ragnott replied his face set in confusion.

There was a faint ping in the room; this informed them that the process was done.

Harry and Ragnott left and went over to the two unconscious men.

Harry and Ragnott looked over them, checking for any injuries. There were none.

It was a few minutes later, when the two men groaned and opened their eyes.

Ragnott, without missing a beat handed them the earlier mentioned potion, and they both gulped it down gratefully.

They sat up, and looked around.

"Sirius, Remus…seeing as you had memory blocks placed on you, the memories that were blocked will return to you whilst you sleep tonight. Do you feel any different?"

"Not really." They replied as one.

"Good, you will in the morning though, your power and creature inheritances will return to you over night." He explained.

"Are you ready Harry?" both Remus and Sirius flinched. They didn't want Harry to go through that pain, it was worse than a werewolf transformation or the crutiatus curse, and Harry's would be worse than theirs.

"Yes." Harry replied with determination shining in his eyes.

Both Remus and Sirius gave him a hug and good lucks, and Harry gave them their wands and all of the rings, before they settled themselves in the room behind the see through metal, along with Ragnott.

Harry lay down, and relaxed all of his muscles and his mind. He knew this was going to hurt, but he wanted these blocks gone.

Ever since he found out about them, he felt so very dirty. He didn't want any part of the Dumble Duck in or on him, weather it be magic or not.

Harry took a deep breath as the countdown he had been ignoring counted one…

Remus and Sirius both closed their eyes, not wanting to have to see and hear their cub/pup in pain.

0…

A bright golden light lit the room. It was blinding, even if Sirius and Remus wanted to watch, they wouldn't be able to.

This did nothing to deter them from hearing though.

They listened as little Harry screamed. The screaming was so heartbreaking. It sounded as though Harry was being boiled inside over and over again.

Remus and Sirius, and even Ragnott had tears pouring down their faces. They all silently vowed to get Dumbledore back for hurting this child.

This continued on for what seemed like days, but was actually a couple of hours.

Harry had stopped screaming long ago; due to his voice not being able to stand it.

Ragnott had summoned a healing potion, knowing it would be needed.

Once the process had been completed, the trio rushed out to Harry.

They felt so bad, Harry did not even have the bliss of passing out. He was still awake, and had silent tears running down his face.

Ragnott poured both potions down Harry's throat, and Harry sighed in relief.

Once the healing potion took effect he said to those present…

"Remind me to find a way to make potions taste good."

~~:~~

Remus carried a tired Harry to Ragnott's office where they all settled comfortably, Harry curling into Remus' warm embrace, and receiving words of comfort from his Mum and Dad.

'So, what do you have to say about all of that?' Ragnott asked the three of them, trying not to smile at the young form of Harry, who was trying his best not to drift off into sleep.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, unsure to what they really felt – but Harry looked over Remus' arms and into Ragnott's with a large grin, saying one statement in a blissful voice, before falling asleep, causing grins to form on the faces of Sirius, Remus and even Ragnott.

'We're finally free!'

**Author's Babble:**

Heyy people, yeah I know it's been forever! I can give you any number of excuses, but I shall tell none except for the huge writer's block. I am on Summer holidays now, and relaxing after quitting my job, so my writer's block is clearing up.

I am going to update all my stories before Christmas … hopefully, and I'll try to write more when I go on my cruise around New Zealand. Next year though, once school starts back up, I may not be able to write too much because I start year 12, also known as my final year of High School – so I shall be stressing. But I may then write more because I find writing relaxing.

Anyway, I wanted to update my stories as a Christmas Present to all of you so … MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or for those who don't celebrate Christmas – HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I hope you all enjoyed the very long (23 ½ pages on word) chapter. And if anyone guesses why the people in Harry's dream where arguing about what they were, as well as anyone who guesses who they are, I will give them virtual cookies!

Ciao for now,

xx


	8. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. It was really hectic last year. I was flat out all year with school work, not to mention I was literally unwell in some way all year. I then tried to update during the summer holidays and then discovered I had a huge writers block. It was ridiculous. Couldn't think of anything. Then I started Uni in March, and am now on my semester break. I'm still majorly blocked, but I'm gonna try and get something out so I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out very well. PS – One of my friends from uni introduced me to Doctor Who (2005) and through that I discovered Torchwood. So majorly obsessed – and have various little ideas floating in my head for both of them – Torchwood being mainly one-shots, and Doctor Who has a couple one-shots with one big Harry Potter crossover one. So expect to see them coming soon as well.**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, scenes or rights of Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling!

**Warnings:**

There may be some mild cursing. This story is a total AU story. So don't complain about the differences in the story to the original, because it is an AU. You have been warned.

**Chapter 8:** _Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!_

Amelia Bones was sitting in her office, enjoying her afternoon tea, and still slightly smirking at the fact that she had been right about Sirius all along. She knew that the day after their meeting he had gone into Gringotts with those two who had brought Pettigrew in – and wasn't there just something slightly off about those events? – and she knew that Sirius had most definitely got his back at Dumbledore. Not fully though, oh no! Even though it was plainly obvious that Sirius had basically disinherited the old Headmaster – she just knew that he would be getting some more punishments from Sirius very soon and most likely Remus Lupin too. Of course – the entire British Wizarding World knew about Sirius' thoughts of the Headmaster, most likely the International ones as well, considering how important Dumbledore was on the International scene. She would forever mentally thank whoever was in the Diagon Alley with a camera that day. When the Daily Prophet showed up with a full page print of the moving picture with the caption – 'Third time's the charm?' - well let's just say, the entire DMLE heard her amusement. But, back to the two that had brought Pettigrew in, there definitely was something off about them and their story – well how they found Pettigrew anyway, but she wasn't going to check it out. What was the point? In her mind, the two men, even if they had invented covers and a story as to how they found Pettigrew – had most definitely found him, and then allowed an innocent man the trial he should have got all those years ago. If they wanted to stay anonymous then so be it! That's their prerogative. And she was pretty sure that out of those in the room, she was the only one who had enough sense to even see the way their story was just too perfect, and if anyone else came to her questioning it, she would send them on their way, saying that she had already investigated it. Honestly, those two men should have been given medals for doing a job the Aurors should have done a decade ago. Doesn't matter that it was just after a war, it doesn't matter how incriminating the scene is, you always, _always_, have a trial. It is a basic right! Yes, Sirius had been laughing like a manic, but she was sure anyone would have been after losing two of your best friends, finding out the third was a traitor, that your godson had been taken away from you and then been caught what looked like to be red-handed at the scene of a murder, by one of the most pitiful students Hogwarts had ever seen. Yes, she most definitely would have lost her mind temporarily as well.

Shaking her head at the plain idiocy that was the Ministry, Amelia set down her tea cup. She looked from the cup to the pot and then to the stacks of paperwork on her desk that she had to go over. Did she have time for another half an hour tea break? Looking morosely at the paperwork she sighed and decided that no, the evil paperwork had to be done before it took over her office again. Picking up her quill, she was about to take the first of the pile, when a very official looking notice appeared on her desk. Adjusting her glasses she peered at the letterhead of the parchment, and noticed that it was from Azkaban. Immediately she felt her shoulders tense, she only got official notices from Azkaban when something had either gone horribly wrong or something terribly complicated and dramatic was about to happen. She rather dreaded what this one would say.

_ATT: AMELIA BONES  
HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT  
MEMBER OF THE WIZENGAMOT_

_HER EYES ONLY_

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_ We have a rather urgent issue that you must attend to as quickly as possible here in Azkaban. As you know when a wizard or witch is sentenced to serve time in Azkaban, there is only two ways they can then appeal the decision by rights of a retrial. The first being new evidence brought to light, such as what happened with Mr. Black three days ago. The other however is a much larger headache. When someone has been accepted into another family, or back into and old one. Now this is more of a headache because Magic herself demands the retrial, because for someone who has been sentenced to Azkaban to be accepted or reaccepted into a family means that there is new evidence, and it is always the old families who do this. This has not happened to anyone since the Founders time when a muggle born student was accused and sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of a pureblood classmate. Helga Hufflepuff accepted the student into their family on a temporary basis as she knew it to be untrue. When retrialed it was revealed that the pureblood child had wandered a little too close to a muggle settlement and was practicing their spells, was caught and then burnt at the stake. As they were only a student, they didn't have the knowledge to get out of it themselves, and thus perished. Lady Hufflepuff later came to care for the child as her own, and officially adopted them into her family, as Lady Hufflepuff was unable to have children and the child was an orphan – but I digress. It was discovered earlier this morning, on one of the rounds of the prison that one Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange had been screaming more than usual, and when confronted she replied that she was a Black. Magic then changed her appearance to that of a Black, bathed in the household robes and her appearance changing back to what it was before Azkaban. As per the requirements, we have moved her into one of the holding cells away from the Dementors, and ask for one of the Aurors to come and collect her as quickly as possible so she can be held at the Ministry until the trial. We assume that Lord Black will be turning up there at some point as well. We are sorry for the unavoidable headache that you will no doubt be getting shortly._

_Thank you for your time,  
Alexander Nobel  
Head Warden of Azkaban Prison_

Amelia set down the letter and her glasses before pinching the bridge of her nose. She could already feel the headache coming on. Calling the Wizengamot for a trial twice with four days. She could already hear the complaints. Sighing once again – she was doing that a lot today, she called for Kingsley. He came into her office five minutes later and from the look on her face, he could already tell that he would soon be getting a headache.

'Kingsley, I am sorry to have to ask you of this ... again.' Kingsley looked to his boss in confusion, what could she be asking of him – again?

'Sorry, but what are you talking about Madame Bones?' Amelia felt a pang of sympathy for the man she trusted most in the Aurors, she really wish she didn't have to send him again.

'I need you to go and collect Bellatrix Black, formerly Lestrange from Azkaban and bring her to a Ministry holding cell, and then to organise with two other Aurors to have a rotating guard on her until her trial – hopefully tomorrow afternoon.' Kingsley was terribly confused – Bellatrix Black? Since when? Oh – of course, Sirius.

'I will do so straight away Madame Bones, and there is no need to be sorry.' She smiled at him thinly as she dismissed him. Looking back at her paperwork and then to the tea pot on her desk, she decided that the paperwork could indeed wait. She was going to have at least another hour for her tea, send the summons for the Wizengamot and go home.

Pouring some tea into her cup, she sighed and wondered why she was so surprised. Sirius Black was out of Azkaban after all, and with the wrong imprisonment and the death of his godson, she was sure this was only the first of many surprises to come. Shaking her head, she sent a locking charm at her door and sat back to enjoy her tea.

-HPatNF-

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, absently sucking on some lemon drops. He was still a little put out with Minerva – she was still giving him the silent treatment. Of course, that should have been expected. The memory charm on erased what he had revealed in his office, not the fact the Harry Potter had run away, and oh had he got a very frosty glare the next morning when his death had been revealed. He knew he had several more days; maybe a week or two left before Minerva started speaking to him again. Of course, she wouldn't be friendly. No, he doubts that she would ever be friendly to him again, but she'll stay at the school, and trust his judgement – mostly. Perhaps he should start dosing her with a potion to help with that, make her trust him fully again? Definitely something to think about. But if he did that to her, he would have to with the rest of the staff as well. Madame Pomfrey had even refused to mend his nose for him, after Sirius had broken it – and wasn't that prophet article just absolutely humiliating. But he had to keep up with his kindly grandfather disguise. Everything he was doing was for the greater good after all. But it really was such a pain that he was going to have to start training the young mister Longbottom to be the prophecy child – and it would be a great deal harder with his grandmother. Well – she was old after all...

Oh well, he would think on that later. Glancing over to Fawkes, he couldn't help smiling a little. He knew that he would never have to question any of his decisions. As long as Fawkes was around, he knew what he was doing was what Magic herself wanted him to do. He couldn't let anyone else hold his title as Leader of the Light – he was doing so much good. Even the Elder Wand had accepted him. Yes – he was doing everything for the greater good.

Unsticking two lemon drops, he popped one into his mouth, humming at the taste, when a little ping alerted him to the appearance of a letter. Looking down at his desk, he frowned. The only letters that got sent to him automatically were for the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards. But the both of them didn't have a meeting planned for another month, and there was talk about the Wizengamot's being pushed back because they were unexpectedly summoned for a trial.

Glancing down, he noticed the Wizengamot seal, and assuming it was just the date of the rescheduled meeting, he picked it up with no trepidation. When he looked at the letter though, he realised that he should have felt some unease at the sudden letter, because what he read almost made him seethe with rage. But no, that wouldn't be becoming of the Leader of the Light. Setting the letter down he pushed down the slight surprise he felt at the fact that Sirius had done such a thing. Bellatrix was a Death Eater after all. But, he supposes, one should always expect a surprise or two with Sirius Black around.

-HPatNF-

Lucius returned to his manor at ten o'clock that morning. Having stayed at the manor in Paris overnight, because he had been far too intoxicated to even think about using the floo or apparating – and there was no way that he would use something as plebeian as the Knight Bus. When he entered his home, he expected to see his wife waiting for him dutifully in the lounge with Draco perhaps studying the Dark Arts by the fire, or failing that, the same type of situation in the Library. Failing to find them, he called Dobby, expecting him to come and tell him where his wife and heir were. When he too failed to show up, he started to quickly lose his temper and barked for an elf. When the elf showed up, quaking in its filthy pillowcase, he demanded to know where his wife, son and Dobby were. He didn't particularly care about the pitiful elf, but he was a damn good for hex practice when it came down to it. Couldn't do too much harm to his wife or heir, now could he?

'Pippy is not knowing sirs. They disappeared last night sirs, not long after master left for his funs.' Pippy quacked in fear as Lucius' eyes lit up in rage. Kicking the elf out of his way, he stormed through the manor until he came to his son's room. Looking around and through the wardrobe and drawers, he quickly realised everything was gone. His rage stepping up a notch, he quickly stormed to his wife's room to find it in exactly the same state. Screaming his rage, so that it echoed through the entire manor, he stalked to the library to check the vault. There was of course no way that his traitorous wife could have got into it – but he to check anyway. Entering the Library, his parent's portrait that was guarding the vault quickly stopped their chattering. They watched as he approached them, with their damn judging eyes. Their damn portrait always looked at him like that, and if it wasn't for the fact that the manor would not allow the portraits to be removed, he would have chucked it into his Gringotts vault a long time ago. Looking at them with rage colouring his expression, they swung open without a word, hiding their smirks all the while. They weren't going to feel guilty for helping poor Narcissa and their grandchild get away.

Opening the vault door, Lucius' eyes bulged at what he saw. It was empty. Nothing in sight. He had a small fortune of valuables in there, along with quite a few thousand galleons. How in the name of Mordred did that wench get into his vault? Slowly shutting the vault door and then the portrait, Lucius scowled at his parents with accusing eyes.

'You told her.' He said simply, no emotion in his voice, just a simple statement of fact.

'Yes.' His father said, his voice mirroring that of his sons. Lucius' face started to scrunch up in rage, viciously stabbing the brief hurt he felt at the betrayal of the pictured version of his parents.

'Why?' He ground out, rage seeping from his very pores.

'Because what you did to her and your son was abominable. You treated them horribly and they deserved to get away from you.' His mother stated it simply, not regret in her voice, but disappointment at her son shining through her eyes.

Lucius raise his eyebrows in disbelief; he was trying to figure out how she could have got away in the first place. The marriage contract made her his unless the Lord of one of the families annulled it – and there was no Lord Black. Scowling at his parents and turning to storm away and find his property and chain them to the manor, it wasn't until he was at the library door that he heard his father's last cutting remark.

'Thank Merlin for Lord Sirius Black. They would have died here otherwise.'

Surprise etched on his features and through his heart, Lucius' jaw dropped before he arranged his face in a furious scowl. Sending one more glare at his parents' portrait like a petulant child he stormed through his manor to his study determined to read the Prophets from the last week. He could believe that Black was out of jail, and he knew with him around there would be even more surprises to come.

When he did arrive in his study, he wasn't prepared for the summons to Bellatrix _Black_'s retrial. Surprise indeed, he thought a short time later after he let out another scream of rage.

-HPatNF-

A short while later, Harry woke up to find himself in his bed at Remus' cottage. Wondering how he had got there, he slowly got out of bed and headed for the door. At least he tried to, before his legs gave out, still a bit week from the unblocking. Groaning, Harry had almost decided to crawl, when both Remus and Sirius turned up in the doorway. He heard his mum and dad giggling in the back of his head, and knew, just knew that his two new parents had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to come in.

Glancing up at them through his eye-lashes, Harry saw the glint of mischief in their eyes. Grumbling slightly, he grabbed onto the bed to lift himself up and mumbled –

'And how long have you been standing there?' Seeing that they had been busted, Remus and Sirius grinned. Sirius went to help his pup into bed again, sitting down next to him, whilst Remus passed him a tray of food and sat on his other side.

'Only a few minutes. We set up a monitoring charm, so we knew when you were waking up.' Remus explained as he checked to make sure Harry didn't get a temperature through the night, which was always a possibility with so much of his system being blocked. Seeing that he was fine, even though the charm would have told him otherwise, he hid his mother henning by brushing Harry's fringe away from his face. By the grin that Sirius gave him, he knew that his actions hadn't been unnoticed. Neither noticed that Harry did his best to withhold a flinch at the movement, but his talk with whoever those people were the other night seemed to have helped, and he only flinched with his eyes and not his whole body like he had in the past. His parents congratulated him in his mind, but he was also worried. They seemed to be getting quieter for some reason, and when he tried to ask them why, they refused to answer. Pushing it to the back of his mind for now, he picked up a slice of toast and started to nibble on it.

'So,' Harry started, 'what's the plan for today?' Sirius and Remus looked down at their new child fondly before Sirius began to explain,

'We thought we could go over our rather extensive list of properties and choose one to move into. We can then decide when we want to explore the rest. We also need to go shopping, since none of us have very good clothes anymore. I also need to get in contact with my cousins; the family ring informed me that all of them accepted my offer. And then we can organise a schedule of some sorts so we can start teaching you things you need to know, but also so that it's not too full on for you.' Harry nodded absently, thinking that it sounded more than a day's worth of work.

'Wait, what offer?' He asked in mild surprise. Sirius looked at Harry, who was just finishing off his second piece of toast, and didn't seem to be able to go for any more food, which was understandable from the malnourishment and the unblocking –

'Well, I have three cousins who I haven't seen in some time. They are all sisters, but their father, along with my mother were bad for the House of Black, and were extremely set in their ways. They hated anything they saw below them, and unfortunately, that was quite a lot of things. The eldest sister; Bellatrix, was married off unwillingly to a man who had similar views to her father and my mother, and they did something to her that made her conform and become a Death Eater with them. She was sentenced to Azkaban just before I was. The second sister; Andromeda, went against her father and was kicked out of the family, and had a curse placed on her, to not be able to see anyone in the family again. The last sister; Narcissa, was again married off to someone that she had a crush on in school, but when the contract was finalised he showed who he truly was and it wasn't someone she wanted to be with, she didn't even want to marry him in the first place. It was just a crush. But any who – I sent them all letters last night, offering them acceptance back into the House of Black, which in the case of Bellatrix and Narcissa would annul their marriages, and for Andromeda let her whole family in. She has a daughter in her late teens now, and for Narcissa it allowed her son – who is your age, to also become a black. And for Bellatrix it allows her another trial so that the misdeeds done to her would come to light and she would be set free.' Sirius finished his rather long explanation and looked down at his godson, worried that it had been too much too fast and perhaps too heavy, he noticed that Remus had the same expression in his eyes; but he wasn't going to regret telling him. Harry deserved to have the truth told to him after so many years in the dark. To his relief Harry just nodded thoughtfully, and finished off his glass of orange juice.

'So?' he looked up to them, a bright grin on his face, 'where should we live?' Sirius and Remus both shook their heads and got up to follow Harry, who had grabbed his tray and dashed down stairs. They found him putting his dishes in the sink, and what looked like about to start washing them, Remus however put a stop to this by shooting off a spell at the dishes, making them wash themselves. Harry glanced over, grinned in embarrassment and followed them into the lounge where all the folders of their properties were.

Sitting down in front of the coffee table, Harry's mouth dropped open at the amount of folders that were on the table. He knew that Remus only had this cottage and his manor, and that Sirius had about ten properties all around the world, but that meant that most of those folders, most of those properties belonged to – him. Chuckling at the look on Harry's face, Remus and Sirius had a quick discussion, deciding to just sort through Harry's properties, and live in one of those, because Lupin Manor had been empty for so many years, and without house elves, that it would need a while to decontaminate. It was also decided to veto the Black properties, because although they had a couple of house elves, it was unknown how many dark artefacts and creature could have been left to breed and stain the houses over the years – and that they would need cleaning and decontaminating too, before they could venture inside.

Looking over to Harry, who had finally managed to pull himself together, they told him of their decision. Harry nodded, not minding at all, because it would allow him to get to know his family better. In total, Harry had 150 properties all over the world. They were able to knock out 125 of them straight away, them being either too small (such as flats, apartments and houses with less than 6 bedrooms) or falling apart, and in need of serious repairs. Of the last 25, they were able to knock out 12, all of them, but one Potter properties the other Rothwood Mansion, because they didn't have the type of facilities that they needed. That left them with 13 properties to choose from – Potter Manor, Evans Manor, Rothwood Manor, Gentry Castle, Ravenclaw Manor, Hufflepuff Gardens, Gryffindor Fortress, Slytherin Manor, Emrys Castle, Fortress LeFey, and Pendragon Manor, and as a last thought, they also eliminated Camelot, thinking it could wait for another time. When looking over the list, they realised there was one missing, quickly realising that it was Hogwarts, and eliminating it for obvious reasons.

Remus, Sirius and Harry were quite overwhelmed by the choice they now had to make. Each of the 11 final properties had everything they needed. It had the room for them, the Black extended family and anyone else they might need to give refuge to, they all had extensive libraries, armouries, potions labs, herbology centres, training rooms and more. In the end, they decided on Evans Manor. They decided this because Potter Manor had too many memories for Sirius to go there so soon after Azkaban, and it might be a little too much for two of the Black sisters, the founders, Pendragon, LeFey and Emrys properties were ruled out as they wanted to keep those secret for the time being, and explore them on their own. What they held they couldn't risk being found out by Dumbledore or Voldemort (who they were sure was still out there), or the Ministry for that matter. Yes, they thought it was best to keep those close to the belt for now. Rothwood and Gentry properties were ruled out simply because of the history they held, and because it was thought that the lines had died out, they thought that although not secret, they wouldn't broadcast that there was a survivor of those two powerful lines. Evans Manor was the best choice as it was easily explained for coming from Harry's mother's family, and it would allow Harry to be close to them, and it wouldn't overwhelm anyone. It was the best choice for everyone involved, and the location was also great. Held in the Welsh countryside, it was far enough away from any immediate threat or Wizarding populations that they wouldn't have to worry – too much.

The process of choosing a property had taken the three, three hours, and they were all exhausted. Unfortunately, the day's work was not done. Sighing, Sirius transfigured his robes into something smarter, so he could go to the Ministry and meet with his cousin. Harry and Remus however changed their appearances, but not their height or agapes, so that they could go to Gringotts and get some money for the muggle world to do their shopping, but also to get some much needed supplies from Diagon Alley.

Promising to meet up with each other on the Muggle side of the Leaky Caldron, Sirius used the flu, whilst Remus popped himself and Harry into the dingy back yard of the Leaky Caldron that led to Diagon Alley.

-HPatNF-

**AND DONE! Okay guys, I know that wasn't the best, but it's certainly moved it along, and got rid of a bit of my writer's block. I am still working on this, and it will never be abandoned, and neither will my other fics, except maybe that Sailor Moon one, which I absolutely loathe at the moment. Anyway, another chapter or two of this and I can start on the thick section of the story. YAY! I'm sorry again for the long wait, but they will come out. I promise.**

**Ciao for now,**

**LoopyLooney**

**xx**


End file.
